The Next World
by Kojiro Rei
Summary: Riku goes in the secret place for old times sake and finds a portal to another world called Shyra were Sora and Riku join Kage, a young ninja mercenary, to save Shyra form the heartless, fulfill an ancient prophecy and maybe Riku can make a confession
1. one hell of a first day

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I do own the world of Shyra and any ocs that appear in it.

Author's note: Hey everyone it's me Koji. Some of the names I'm going to be using are Japanese and some of them are just names I've created inside my own mind. Since the ones that will come from my own mind have probably never been spoken by anyone I'll let you know how to pronouce them as you're telling your friends about this awesome fanfic. I'll also include the pronunciations for the Japanese names too just in case not everyone is able to pronounce them.

Shyra (Shy-rah)  
Kage (Kagay)  
Tenchi (Tenchee)  
Zoul (Zool)

I woke up to the feeling of being shaken. I looked to see Riku standing over me with a worried expression on his face. I quickly became alert. What's going on Riku?" I asked him.

"I went in the secret place for old times sake and I saw what looked like a portal to a forest in there. I think we should check it out." He said.

I jumped out of bed and said "Right let's go." Riku looked at me and laughed.

"What's so funny? I don't think a new world opening up is something to laugh about." I said in frustration.

"The fact that you think you can save it in your boxers is kind of funny. You should really get dressed." Riku said, laughing harder.

"Damn it. I forgot about that." I said as I went to my closet. I got dressed in my usual outfit (The KH2 outfit) and we left to the secret place.

It was harder to get through then I remembered probably because we've both grown since the last time. When we got there I looked at the portal and frowned. "Guess we should go in." I said looking at him.

He caught my eye and gave me a nod. We ran in the portal together and looked behind us. It suddenly closed and disappeared. "Guess there's no turning back now." Riku said. I gave him a nod and looked around some.

There were several tall trees around, a few with slightly bent or broken branches, but other then that it looked like a normal forest. "Let's go this way." I said to Riku as I started walking down a path. He began to follow me but suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I turned around and looked at him. He had a nervous look on his face which made me slightly worried. 

"I thought I heard someone up there in trees." Riku said, looking up at the canopy of forest above us.

I laughed and said "Riku there's no way anyone could be up there."

He shook his head slowly and said "I'm sure I heard someone. We should be careful."

I gave a nod and we continued to walk down the path until we heard what sounded like a yell from up ahead of us. I called out my keyblade and Riku had his soul eater in his hand as well. "Let's go." I said as I ran to the sound of the scream with Riku following me.

We made it to a small clearing and we saw a guy who was probably a few years younger then me fighting a group of heartless. He was a little over five feet tall with long blue hair in a pony tail behind his head. He was wearing a loose black outfit that reminded me of a ninja. He had a tired and scared look on his face but he still fought without giving a sign of preparing to retreat of being beaten anytime soon. He had a medium length sword in his right hand with a shorter one in his left hand. 

He was striking the heartless down quickly but there were too many of them for him to take alone. Riku and I charged in to battle alongside him. The three of us fought together and defeated the last of the heartless. When we were done the mysterious fighter looked at us and smiled. I got a good look at his face. 

He had green eyes that seemed to glow with a friendly warmth despite the display of excellent fighting abilities that Riku and I saw against the heartless. He had a few facial markings that I found interesting. In the center of his forehead he had a black circle with a red line going through it horizontally sticking out of it about a half an inch on either side. Under his eyes to the corner of his lip on both sides he had a thin black line.

He laughed and looked at Riku and I. "Thanks guys. I was afraid that I was fighting my last fight but you two came out of nowhere and saved me. The name's Kage by the way." He said as he put his swords back in their sheaths.

"My name is Sora and this is my friend Riku." I said returning his smile.

"I'm guessing that I'll be the first to welcome the two of you to Shyra." Kage said.

"So that's what this place is called then." Riku said as he looked at Kage.

"Yes but the two of you must of known you're in Shyra. Everyone knows about the forest of Shyra. If the two of you don't know then you must be the ones Tenchi was talking about." Kage said looking at us with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Who's Tenchi?" I asked him.

Kage laughed and said "I'm sure the two of you know unless you actually are from another world which means you must be the ones he was talking about. Everyone in Shyra knows about Tenchi. Follow me to my village and I'll fill you guys in on the way."

He started walking deeper in the forest. Riku was following Kage and I was following behind him. The forest suddenly gave away to a clearing were there were several small huts that seems to be made of clay bricks with a large temple looking building in the center of the village.

I was surprised by the desert looking buildings in the forest. I was looking at the sights and was brought back to reality when Riku tapped me on the shoulder and whispered "They're giving some unfriendly looks at us." in my ear.

I took a look at the people and noticed quite a few things they all had in common. They were all strong looking people, they were all armed, and none of them looked welcoming.

An especially large man steeped up and glared at us. He had the same face markings as Kage did but his circle on his head had a cross in it as opposed to just a single line. He had to have been at least six and a half feet tall. He wore a tight fitting pair of black pants and a matching black shirt. He had a large broadsword on his back that had to have been a good three feet long

The large man unsheathed his sword and held the tip of the blade at Kage's throat. "I should kill you on the spot Kage. You're orders were to observe the intruders to the forest, eliminate them, and report back. Instead you bring back not one but two strangers to our village. They obviously aren't nobles in search of our services so they have no business here."

Kage just laughed and took a step back. He looked the large man in his cold looking blue eyes and said "I'll make a deal with you Zoul. Let me take these guys to see Tenchi and if he wishes for me to die I'll use my finial request to let you be the one to kill me?"

Zoul lowered his sword and said "Sounds like a deal to me." He began to lead us to the temple like building in the center. Kage, Riku, and I followed him until he suddenly stopped. Zoul turned around to us with an evil looking smile on his face and said "Come in with me Kage. My men will watch these two strangers you brought with you."

"I'll be right out to bring you guys in." Kage said to me and Riku with a smile. He turned back to the temple entrance and walked in with Zoul. I frowned and looked at Riku who just shrugged his shoulders and said "We've been through worse."

I let my eyes wander to our three guards. They were dressed in the same black outfits as Zoul but the had only the black markings from eyes to lips on their faces. They looked to be a lot older then Kage was as well but he was young to be a soldier or whatever these people here were.

Riku and I stared at the entrance to the temple for what seemed like forever before Kage and Zoul came out. When the two of them came out Kage had not only a cross on his circle but there was a diamond formed from the lines of the cross with the circle inside it.

"Leave us." Kage said without his usual smile and a dismissing gesture to Zoul and his guards. The guards obeyed instantly but Zoul just glared at Kage who said "I outrank you now. It's in your best interests to obey me Zoul."

"One of these days you'll pay for what you've done to me." Zoul said before he walked off in the direction the guards went. We watched him go until he was out of our eyesight.

Kage let out a sad sigh and shook his head. "If only you know how much it hurts me too Zoul." He said softly. I hardly heard it and was about to say something but Riku's hand on my arm made me close my mouth.

"Well then let's go. I'm taking you two to see Seer Tenchi." Kage said as he led us inside the temple. I was stunned by what I saw when I went inside of it. There were several people wearing outfits similar to the ones Zoul wore but their were a white color and they were armed with clawed gloves and they all had spears in their hands. They were all fully gown adults which made me wonder even more of why Kage was here in this village of what seemed to be mercenaries.

At the end of the temple, which was quite warm, there was a large fire that was being built by several boys and girls who looked to be quite young. I wondered what the fire was for because it seemed to be in the process of being prepared even though it was quite large. We walked for several minutes until I could see what appeared to be a throne behind the fire.

Sitting on the throne was a man who I could tell the importance of just be looking at him. He was quite tall and he an old but not frail look to him. He had long white hair with eyes that looked clouded. He had a marking on his forehead of an eye that seemed to be moving. He wore a simple white hooded rode that reminded me a bit of the organization XIII robes.

He had a white staff with an large white crystal on the tip of it and there were three chests in front of him. One of them was black with red trim, one of them was white with a gold trim, and the last chest was a solid gray color. His eye on his forehead looked at me, then to Riku, and finally he rested it on Kage before he spoke.

"I was correct in what I assumed as always. I feared this would be the one time I was wrong and it may still be that time. You two are Sora and Riku I assume." The white robed man said to Riku and I.

"Yes we are. You must be Seer Tenchi." Riku said. I figured I would let him do the talking here. He was always better at speaking to the older ones.

Tenchi gave a nod and said "I have a suspicion that you three boys are the next destined holders of the three legendary blades that sit in these chests before me. There is only way to be sure but the three of you must all be in agreement or the ritual of the chest opening will be a failure. Let me inform you two newcomers what's going on shall I?"

When the seer finished what he said he was seated cross legged on the ground with his hands out. "Seat yourselves on either side of me boys, Each of you must take one of my hands and hold each others hands. I don't want to have to do this twice."

Riku and I did as we were told. When I took Riku's hand I felt the blood rush to my face. I looked out the corner of my eyes to see that Riku was slightly red in the face as well. I heard Kage laughing in the background but he stopped when Tenchi cleared his throat and said "Close your eyes you two."

Riku and I closed our eyes and suddenly I saw several flashes of battles, rituals, banquets, celebrations, and many other things until I saw the white and gold box and then I couldn't keep my eyes closed any longer. I looked to Riku who was staring at the black and red box.

"What the two of you have seen is the entire history of the Shyra warriors. You've seen all our rituals, our many victories, our few defeats, and the rest of the entire history of our people and you may call fourth that knowledge at anytime you feel the need to do so. I▓m sure you boys are tried now so I'll leave you to rest. We have only a few dwellings that are open and those will be filled early in the next morning. It's quite late already so you two won't be getting much sleep. It seems even this all seeing third eye of mine is developing." Tenchi said.

"The two of them can rest at my home if that's okay with you Tenchi. I've got more then enough space for the three of us. They can live with me as long as it's needed. I'll take charge of them." Kage said with a unusually serous expression on his face.

"I'm sure you know the responsibilities of taking charges. You're wise beyond your fourteen years but I'm not sure about your level of maturity." Tenchi said in the most sincere tone I've ever heard coming from anyone.

"I'm well aware of it and if what you say about these guys is true, which I'm sure it is, then they're good at keeping out of trouble." Kage said as he stood up and looked the seer in his eye.

Tenchi thought deeply for a several minutes. He looked as if he was in deep consideration of something as important as a matter of life and death. He finally looked Kage in the face and said "I strongly hope we don▓t have the same problem as we did last time you took a charge in but seems from what I've seen that couldn't happen no matter how hard you tried, which I strongly forbid, so I think things will be fine."

Kage blushed, laughed and said "I promise I won't try but I won't refuse either." with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back. He was looking almost straight up in Tenchi's face because he was so much shorter then the old man.

"Remind me why I put up with you again. All seeing doesn't mean I'm all remembering and in your case I need constant reminding." Tenchi said with an almost tender look to his face. I was reminded slightly of a parent playfully scolding an ornery child.

Kage was all smiles again and he said "Several reasons. I'm the best fighter, I have the highest mission success rating no matter what the mission is, I'm now at the second highest level in the authority rankings for a solider, I brought you the supposed wielder of the Sunlight with the supposed wielder of the Moonlight on the same day, and I'm sure you know what I'll do next before I even have a clue so there's not much need for me to keep talking. I'll just be taking my charges home now."

Kage turned his back on Tenchi and began walking towards me and Riku. He walked between us, grabbed our hands and said "Come on guys. I'll show you to were I live. Also were you guys will be living until those strange creatures are driven from out of Shyra and the prophecy is fulfilled"

We were led out of the temple and deeper in to the village past several houses until we came to a large tree. Kage let go of our hands and placed them on a flat spot of the tree. As soon as he laid his hands on the tree a sort of energy began to glow from it. He looked behind him at us and said "Each of you guys has to put a hand on my shoulder for this to work."

I placed my a hand on his right shoulder and Riku placed a hand on his left. Kage turned his attention back to the tree and said "I Kage of Shyra, dweller of the spirit tree, bring to this home myself and two charges, Sora and Riku, who are linked to you through me. Let us now go to the home of rest."

As soon as the last word was said the tree opened up as if it were a gate. Kage looked at us and said "You can take your hands off of me if you want now." 

Riku and I took our hands from his shoulders and he walked through the inside of the tree until we came to what appeared to be a large wooden house. Kage opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing he did was take his swords off his back and then he walked down a long hallway to door that had picture of a sword on it. 

Kage placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. Riku and I followed him inside there and I let out a gasp of surprise. The walls were covered with all sorts of swords, knives, daggers, throwing weapons, a few bows, spears, battle axes and a few things I had never seen or even heard of before. Kage set his swords on an open slot on a wall stand and then walked out. 

"Don't ask what I need that many weapons for. I would rather not go on about all the jobs I've had to take to rise to my current rank." Kage said as he led us out of the room. It was almost as if he was reading our minds or maybe he had been asked about it before. I decided to take his advice and not ask.

We made it to the end of the hallway and there was a door with a bed drawn on it. Kage held the door open for me and Riku to enter. Once we were inside he shut it and stood behind us while we took in the sights of the bedroom.

There was a nightstand with a lamp on it next to one of the most elaborate beds I've ever seen. The bed frame rose a few feet above the ground with pillars that were connected to the bed from the floor to the roof. It had a thick mattress on it and soft, fluffy looking whit bedspread on it . There were several large pillows on end of the bed.

The walls were covered in bookshelves and almost all of them were full of books. Most of them were written in English but a few were written in strange lettering that I had never seen before. On the few shelves that didn't hold any books they instead held small statues craved out of wood. I looked on the other side of the bed and saw a table that had several blocks of wood about the size of the statues and what appeared to be a folding razor.

There was another door that had a picture of a tub on it which I had guessed led to a bathroom. Kage opened this door and we stepped inside to see that it was a well furnished bathroom. It had a large tub that, like the bed, looked like it could fit several people comfortably. There were a few sinks so that multiple people could wash their hands or do whatever they needed to do at the same time without disturbing each other.

I wondered how someone of Kage's age would be able to afford such an extravagant home but then he was a high ranked mercenary or so I guessed. I decided not to think about what his jobs included though I knew very well the kind of place this was and the kind of life he lived from the short time I've spent here in this forest village.

"I hope you guys don't mind hot water." Kage said as he began to turn on the bath water. Riku and I looked at each other and then to Kage who was in the process of removing his shirt.

"Wait a second?" Riku asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

"What is it?" Kage asked.

"You expect the two of us to share a bath with you?" I asked quickly. The words were out of my mouth before I could even think of a tactful way to say it.

Kage smiled and said "If the two of you ever want to bathe while you're here then yes. Shyra is in a bit of a drought. Every home is allowed to run one bath a night because of a water shortage. It's been that way for a long time. I'm the kind of person who likes to bathe daily and I request the same of anyone who shares my bed like the two of you will be doing unless you guys would rather have the floor?"

"Sora and I are going to barrow your bedroom real quick. We need to talk." Riku said as he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in to the bedroom. He shut the door and lost his composure. I could read Riku's moods easily since we've known each other since we were small children.

I could tell he was angry, frustrated, embarrassed, and confused. I was also pretty sure that Kage was the cause of all these things.

"That boy is evil. Pure fucking evil." Riku said glaring at the door. Even though he was speaking quietly I could feel the anger in his voice.

I let out a quiet laugh and said "Riku he's not doing anything to hurt us. I don't think we have anything to worry about really."

"What makes you think we can trust him? We hardly know him and he wants us to take a bath with him and share his bed. He sounds like a sicko to me." Riku argued back.

"Think of it this way if he tries anything all his weapons are put away in his armory and we can summon ours right in to hands any time and any place we need them. Besides he's fourteen I doubt he even knows about what you're so afraid he's going to do to us. I trust him." I said looking back at the bathroom door.

Riku let out a frustrated sigh and said "I don't fully trust him but I do trust you and your judgment of him so I guess I'll join the two of you."

We opened the bathroom door to see Kage leaning over the tub naked and about to step in. I let out a gasp of surprise. He looked thin and fragile with the baggy outfit he had been wearing all day but I guessed that was probably the reason he wore the baggy outfit. It was probably a trick of his. He had a muscular build and although he was young his body had several scars. The biggest was a large rectangular scar the was in the middle of the left side of his back.

Kage got in the bath and smiled when he saw us. "I'm glad you guys decided to join me."

I gave a nod, quickly undressed and got in the large tub. I let out a sigh of relief as I slid in the hot water. I looked to see Riku was still standing there. I doubt he moved since I started to undress.

"Come on Riku. Relax and join us. The water is wonderful isn't it Sora?" Kage asked me with his usual smile. I gave a nod to him and turned back to Riku.

"All fucking right. I'll get in" Riku said slowly. He turned his back to us and undressed quickly. He tried to get in the tub backwards but was havening trouble. I laughed but Kage wasn't laughing for some reason. Instead he had a sympathetic look on his face.

"It's obvious Riku. Sora turn around." Kage said as he faced the wall away from Riku. I did the same until we heard a splash in the water that told us Riku had gotten in.

We turned around and saw that Riku was in definitely the tub but he didn't look very relaxed. I scooted over to sit next to him but he moved away from me slowly as if he were afraid of something. "Sora come over here by me. I think it would be best for Riku if we gave him some space right now." Kage said.

I went and sat next to Kage who grabbed three bars of soap, he handed one to me, tossed one to Riku, and began washing himself with the third. "Those are brand new so you guys can use them until you leave." He said. We sat in the bath scrubbing ourselves clean and then when we were done Kage stood out of the water and walked over to a small cabinet and pulled out three large towels. I got out of the water and looked at Riku who was still in the bath. "Just leave him be Sora. He'll get out when he's ready." Kage said.

I gave him a nod and followed him in to the bedroom. He got out three pairs of what must of been pajama pants. He put a pair on himself, handed me a pair, and then knocked on the bathroom door. "Riku I have some sleeping pants that you can wear. Is it all right if I come in and give them to you?" Kage asked.

"Yes." Riku said as he opened the door and took the pants Kage was offering. He shut the door, but opened it up a few seconds later. he came out wearing the pants and looking a little more at ease

The three of us were in the bedroom and Kage just smiled and said "I think I'll sleep in the middle. I sleep best there. You guys can settle in on either side of me." Kage said.

"Works for me." I said as I slid under the covers on the left side of the bed. Kage got in next to me and Riku got in beside him. 

"Can you shut off the lamp Sora?" Kage asked. I gave a nod and shut it off. After it was dark in the room I laid there listening to the sounds of Riku and Kage breathing until I fell asleep myself. 


	2. broken family

Disclaimer: Do I own kingdom Hearts? Nope. Do I own Shyra and it's inhabitants? Yup.

I woke up alone in Kage's large bed. I was woken up by a several clanging sounds that seemed to be coming from somewhere in the house. I left the bedroom and followed the sounds.

The seemed to be coming from a room that had two crossed swords on it. I pushed the door open to see Riku and Kage sword fighting with metal swords. I was surprised by the fact that they were using real blades against each other.

I sat quietly and watched. They seemed to be almost even. They were blocking all of the others attacks and about even in the area of strength. It was the same way when me and Riku fought.

Riku would toy with me until he got tired of it and then go in for the finish. He sped up his attacks but Kage was still able to keep up him. The young ninja just laughed and said "I see I'm not the only one who likes to play around in a sparing match." 

Riku shook his head and said "No way in hell are you going to beat me."

Kage swung out at Riku's shoulder quickly and was blocked. Kage said "Let me guess. You don't want to lose in front of Sora."

Riku pushed Kage's blade away with his own and said "He's beat me once or twice by getting lucky but I'm the best were we come from."

Kage swung out many times quickly and Riku blocked all of them before striking back even faster. Kage blocked all but one of them and the one that did hit drew a thin red line on Kage's bare right shoulder.

"Nice one Riku." I said.

"I figured you would get tired before me. I didn't think you would ever hit me." Kage said as he ran his finger along the thin cut and brought it to his mouth.

"That's gross. You taste your blood when you get cut?" I asked Kage.

"Yes I do. If you think its gross you can turn away." He said.

Riku laughed and said "Come on Sora. I know you've sucked on your finger after it got cut."

"That was to stop the bleeding though. He's just doing it for the sake of doing it." I said in protest.

"No I have a reason. I'm checking it for to make sure there's nothing inside the cut." Kage said.

Kage suddenly started to head towards the door out of the room and said "I have a visitor. You two can spar if you want but if you guys do you should use a different blade Riku. I have to clean that one from my blood." before he left the room.

Riku just looked at me and smiled. I looked in to his eyes and saw him turn red in the face. "What is it Riku? What had you so bothered last night?"

He sighed and said "I'll tell you when the time is right Sora. I'm not ready to admit it quite yet. At least not to you yet."

I suddenly got angry. "So it's okay for everyone else to know something about you but not me. Me being the guy who's been your best friend. Me being the person who's been through hell and back with you. me who saved you from falling in the darkness forever. It's okay for everyone but me to know?" I asked him feeling myself beginning to get upset at him.

"It's just as much about you then it about me. I just don't know how you'll react to it. I'm slightly afraid to be honest. There▓s some things that even scare me Sora and the way you might react to this is one of them." Riku said looking me still in the eyes.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'll never turn my back on you." I whispered in his ear.

He weakly returned the hug and said "I promise I won't keep it from you forever but the time isn't right now."

I gave a nod and broke the hug. I went to stand by the door and was almost hit when it opened up and Kage walked in.

"Get dressed you guys. Apparently a large group of these heartless creatures has been on the outskirts of the village. We have to observe their activities and eliminate them if the need comes up. I know that we have to kill all of them already but for some reason we have to observe them. I've also been ordered to give you guys these." he said as he held out two paper warped packages to me and Riku.

We opened them up and saw that they were outfits similar to what Kage wore. "I some how forgot the rule that charges must wear the clothing of Shyra as well as the people who live in it."

Riku left the room quickly. I looked after him but my attention was turned back to Kage when he said "I think Riku is gay and doesn't want to change around us were he can be found out. Just give him a bit of space. I was the same way when I first found out I was bi. It's kind of helped on some missions which is probably why I get everything done so easily."

I gave a nod and changed myself, not bothered that Kage was watching. I never cared much about who was looking at me and who wasn't. It just never mattered that way to me.

I saw Riku come in and almost laughed. It seemed they got his sizes wrong. Either that or they intended for his outfit to be really tight. He stared at me and I kept laughing. "Your ass is huge in that Riku."

"Not fair. Yours is hella baggy and mine is too small." Riku said glaring at me. 

Kage started laughing and we both looked at him. "I gave you guys the wrong outfits." He said with an amused look on his face

I just laughed harder and Riku glared at Kage. "I said it last night to Sora and I'll say it again to you. You're fucking evil." He said.

Kage just closed his eyes and said "I know this. It's not easy to live with but at the same time I couldn't live without it. It comes from livening as a Shyran." with a sad look in his eyes.

"So then I guess we should switch." Riku said looking at me. I gave a nod and undressed. I watched Riku's face as I pulled the shirt over my head. His eyes grew wide. I dropped my pants and was left in my boxers in front of him and Kage. He blushed as I handed him the outfit. 

"I'm going to change in the hall." He said as he went out the door.

As soon as he left Kage smiled at me and said "You're such a tease Sora."

I was confused. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"I bet he's got the horn for you." He said with a smirk.

"I don't get it." I said, even more confused.

"You sure are innocent for your age." He said as Riku walked in and handed me the outfit. His was still tight on him but no as bad as it was. 

I put mine on and Kage smiled and said "I know you guys have magic weapons but I'm not so lucky. I have to carry mine. Come with me to the armory and help me arm myself for dealing with these things."

We nodded and followed him to were he kept his weapons. He looked over them and said "I know I'm going to carry my twin swords. They're my favorites." as he put the swords he was wearing the first time we saw him on his back.

"I would say bring something you can use to distance yourself in case we have to make a retreat." Riku said as he eyed a case full of throwing knives

Kage gave a nod and pulled out what seemed to be a belt with throwing stars on of one side of it. He put it over one shoulder. He also grabbed two pairs of throwing knives with hip sheaths and fastened them around his legs. He looked over the room and said "I think this will be enough. If it's not and this is my last fight then so be it."

Riku put a hand on Kage's shoulder and said "Don't be so welcoming of a bad thing or it may come to you."

The young ninja just smiled up at Riku and said "Here I was thinking you hated me."

Riku looked down at him and said "I don't."

"Guys we should go now." I said. They both nodded.

We headed outside of the house and when we went through the door to the outside we saw a guard with three large horses waiting for us. I looked up at the horses nervously as Kage got on the largest one.

"Can't you guys ride horses?" He asked us.

"No we can't." I said. 

The guard looked amused. "What kind of man can't ride a horse?" He asked with a laugh.

Kage glared at him and said "Don't insult them. They're probably your better in many ways. Remove this one's saddle and they can ride with me."

The guard laughed and said "You expect to be able to control a horse with two men bigger then you holding on to you?"

Kage jumped down from the horse and said "I've rode for a day and a half holding on to a dying man. I think two lively men holding on to me will be easier. Unsaddle the horse."

The guard gave a nod and took the saddle off the horse. Kage climbed on to it's back and offered his hand to Riku. "You're the biggest so you should be in the middle." He said. Riku gave a nod and climbed on the horse's back. Riku them helped me on to it.

"Riku put your arms around my waist and Sora you do the same to him." Kage said looking back as us. I put my arms around Riku's waist quickly but noticed he was slow to do the same to Kage. "Now hold on for your lives." He said as he kicked the horse's sides.

The horse quickly galloped out of the village and in to the woods. I could hardly see the forest as fast as it went by. I heard Riku moan as if he were sick. 

"You're going to be fine." I whispered in his ear. He gave a nod and we continued to ride for a few minutes more until Kage stopped the horse.

"Time to get off. We're walking the rest of the way." He said as he jumped from the horse. I slid off and jumped to the ground next to him and looked up at Riku.

He nervously slid off and looked around him as if he were dazed. "Don't get sick." Kage said looking at Riku. Riku took a few deep breathes in and gave a nod.

Kage led us through the woods behind bushes and trees until we saw heartless in a clearing. There were two men standing in the middle of the group of heartless. One of them was Ansem and one was wearing a black outfit similar to Kage's but we couldn't see his face because of the fact that he was wearing a mask

"Yes you can join me. I'll save you after this world is buried in the darkness and you shall have your revenge on your brother's killer. I'll let you watch me kill him slowly." Ansem said to the masked man.

"No. I want to kill him myself for what he did to my brother. Worst of all was he did it to his own father. I want to kill that nephew of mine very slowly. The very fact that he can order me around however he wishes is now even more of a reason to kill him. I could never do it now though. If I did then I would be a rouge and hunted down to my death." The masked man said with a voice I had heard once before but couldn't place.

I looked to see that Kage was shaking and had a tear in his eye. He shook his head and said in a sad, and soft voice that held anger and sadness "Please don't sell your soul for revenge on me. It hurt me as much as it did you uncle."

I looked at him and whispered "What happened?"

Kage looked at me and said "I'll tell you when we're done with this mission." as he stood form his hiding spot whit four ninja stars in each hand. He jumped over the bush and threw them. Each one hit a heartless and killed it.

Ansem and the masked man turned to us. "Well hello again Riku So nice to see you again." Ansem said.

"Cut the crap." Riku said with his soul eater in his hand. I summoned my keyblade and Kage had his swords in his hands.

"If you boys want to fight us then I'm afraid you're time for it isn't this one." Ansem said. The masked man ran at us but Ansem grabbed his shoulder and said "This also isn't the time for your revenge but you'll have it soon enough."

They were both gone in a flash of black light and we were left facing several heartless. We charged in to battle and fought them off. When there were only a few of them left they disappeared.

"Something seems wrong here. Heartless don't just leave. They're mindless." I said. Riku gave a nod.

"That Ansem guy must of called them back." Kage said.

"I'm going to kill him one of these days." Riku said bitterly.

I frowned and said "He's a human being like we are Riku. I doubt you really want to kill another person."

"Sometimes people need to be killed for the better of the world. You may need to kill someone yourself one of these days Sora." Kage said.

I thought hard for a moment before I said "They day I have to kill someone to live will be the day I die."

Kage laughed a hollow laugh and said "I said the same thing the day before I killed my first person. Those words cursed me. I hope they don't do the same for me. Let's head back."

He started to walk back to the village. We followed him in silence until Riku said "That guy was your uncle and he wants to kill you because he blames you for the death of his brother. Did you cause the death of your father?"

Kage shook his head and said "No. It's much worse then that I'm afraid. I was forced to kill my father for me and my uncle to survive. My father betrayed your village on an important mission. My uncle suffered a nearly fatal wound and would of died if it weren't for me doing what I did. He was passed out when most of the important matters took place. When he came to in the recovery room he asked me were his brother was and I told him the full story. He didn't want to believe that his brother was capable of treason so instead he chose to believe his nephew was a cold blooded killer. I may be but I wouldn't kill my own father for no reason."

I stopped walking and began to cry. It's been a long time since I cried but I did. I was crying for Kage.

"Don't waste your tears on me. Save them for someone who deserves them." He said to me.

Riku gave him a sad look and said "That's not right that you were forced to do that. I know what it feels like to be forced in to something that effects you for the rest of your life. It's happened to me many times and it nearly broke me apart. You have a stronger heart then a lot of people."

Kage smiled and said "I've never been told I had a heart, let alone a strong one. Until I met these creatures I thought of myself as a heartless person. I suppose I do have a heart beating in my chest that▓s made of something other then ice."

I dried my tears and said "You have a heart and it's a very strong one. I'm sure if you found the right person you could love them a lot. You're a wonderful person even if you have killed someone. I never thought I would say that to anyone who's killed but you're not a murderer. You're a good boy who has done some bad things."

Kage looked me deeply in the eyes and said "Thanks but you got one thing wrong. I'm a man. I've passed the trials and proved it. This is going to be a hard report to deliver but the two of you will have to join me while I deliver it."

I gave a nod and so did Riku. We walked inside the village and Kage stopped when he saw Zoul standing by the gate.

He looked up at the older mans eyes and said "I hope one day you can forgive me. I'll leave out what I have to for the sake of the family only this once. Stop what you're doing because it won't get you anywhere."

Zoul leaned down and whispered in Kage's ear for quite a while. I watched as Kage's expression changed to sadness, to pity, and finally to anger. 

He swung up and caught Zoul in the jaw. The older man jerked upwards and Kage said "The family tradition that my father started will end with you. It won't carry over to me."

"You will pay for what you did." Zoul said as he walked away.

"I hate my fucking family." Kage said with a frown. 


	3. the calm before the storm

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine but Shyra and the people who live in it are.

Kage walked to the temple and though the path of guards to stand before Tenchi. Kage delivered his report of the incident and Riku told Tenchi about Ansem. When it was complete the old man looked at Kage.

He leaned down and brought his face to the boys and said softly "I can tell there▓s something you're hiding from me but I don't know what it is. It's buried deep in your heart away from my eye. It must be something important for you to keep it from me."

I saw Kage's face turn red from embarrassment of being caught up in his not telling the full truth. "It's just a family problem is all. Kind of a personal thing. Nothing really important." He said to Tenchi.

"I know Zoul blames you for what you had to do and I also know you blame yourself but you're not at fault. Just because you killed your father doesn't mean his death was your fault. His death was his own fault because he betrayed this village." Tenchi said in a friendly and comforting way that reminded me of a parent reassuring a child.

"I'm well aware of that. Are we allowed to make our leave now?" Kage asked the seer. Tenchi gave a nod and we left the temple.

"Well you guys it's around noon. We didn't have breakfast so what do you two say to an early lunch?" Kage asked once we were outside of the temple.

"Yeah. I could probably eat a restaurant out of business." I said with a laugh.

Kage started laughing too but Riku said "No joke. He may be skinny but he can eat."

"Riku you're making me sound like a pig." I said to my best friend.

"Well you are." Riku said with a smile.

Kage was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach and leaning over slightly. I looked at him and said "What's so funny? I thought you would be on my side."

Kage just broke out in to a fit of the giggles for a short while until he had regained his composure enough to speak. When he was able to talk again he said "You guys are hilarious. If you want a restaurant you're out of luck though. I only eat out when I'm on a mission away from home. I like to cook and I won't pass up an opportunity to make a meal for three."

"Sora's going to eat all your food. Bad choice." Riku said

"I doubt he eats more then I do. We're eating at my house and I'm cooking." Kage said as he led us to his house.

"How long have you been cooking for yourself?" Riku asked Kage.

"Well I've been living on my own since I was twelve but I was helping cook at the orphanage since I was nine. Cooking is one of the skills that was mandated for us to learn." He said to Riku.

"So you've been cooking for five years? I suppose it can't be too bad. I'm slightly picky with food but Sora will eat anything." Riku said.

"If you don't like my cooking there's plenty to scavenge in the forest if you know what animals are venomous, were their venom glands are, which parts of which pants to eat, and I could go on forever but I suggest you don't try anything. You might end up eating the wrong thing and then it's all bad." Kage said as he approached his tree.

"Same as last time." Kage said to me and Riku as he put his hands on the tree. We each placed a hand on one of his shoulders, he recited his little spell, the doors opened and we walked inside his home.

We stopped by the armory so he could drop off his weapons. He took all of them off and placed them in their places with a large amount of care. When he was done with replacing his weapons he went outside the door and down the hallway through an archway in to a large kitchen whit a small dining room.

As soon as we got to the kitchen Kage pointed to the small dining table and said "Sit there and stay out of my way. I don't like people in the kitchen while I cook."

I did as I was told but Riku stood there and laughed. Kage grabbed him on the wrist, twisted his arm slightly to were it was behind him, walked him over to a chair, pushed him down on it, and said "I told you to sit and stay out of my way while I cook."

"Psycho chef?" I whispered to Riku. He gave a nod and we watched Kage do his cooking that he said was so good.

Kage went to what looked like a fridge and started to pull out some of the biggest eggs I've seen out of it. They had to be at least three times the size of a normal egg. He took out two of them and sat them on the counter.

"You guys want one egg or two?" He said looking over at Riku and me.

"I'll take one." I said.

"Same here. That's like three and a half times the size of eggs were we come from. What the hell laid them?" Riku said.

"A mounting bird." Kage said as he pulled out three pans and set them on his large stove. He then went to one of the many cupboards in the room and pulled out several jars of spices and a bottle of a red liquid that I wasn't even going to guess what it was.

He went to another cupboard and pulled out three bowls. He cracked one egg in each of the two smaller and his two eggs in a larger bowl. he went to the fridge again and pulled out a jug of what looked like milk.

"What are you putting in those eggs?" Riku asked.

"Some cow's milk and some spices I've bought from traveling merchants. The red stuff is my secret sauce. I won't tell anyone what goes in to it so don't bother asking." Kage said as he cracked the eggs in the bowls, added some milk, spices, and a bit of his sauce to them.

He mixed them with a fork until they had an a bright pink color to them. When he was done mixing them he poured them in to the pans and lit the fires under them. He then grabbed a spatula from a drawer and watched the eggs. He scrambled them until they were done and then put them in new clean bowls. He sat one in front of each us and then returned to the table with his own bowl. He returned once more with silverware.

"What do you guys want to drink?" He asked us.

"Milk." Riku and I said at the same time.

Kage smiled as he brought three glasses and brought them to the table were he filled them with the milk before putting it back in the fridge. He began to devour his eggs and I did the same.

"This is good Riku. You should try it." I said after swallowing a large bite.

"Sora you're a human garbage disposal and Kage made it so your opinions don't count." He said.

"Heres something then. Take a fucking bite and get your opinion since that's all you give a shit about." Kage said with a bit of anger in his voice. 

Hearing anger in his usually clam voice and the fact that he was cursing made me realize something. His cooking is one of his passions and it's something he gets angry about.

I watched as Riku took a small bite. I saw his face take on a surprised look followed by a smile. He started eating like I do. The three of us quickly and silently devoured our eggs.

When we fished our meal Kage frowned at the dishes and let out a small sigh. "Guess I have to clean them now."

"I'll do it if you want me to. It's always been me and my mother for most of my life. She would cook dinner and heave it ready at the same time every night. I would come home, we would eat together, then I would wash the dishes and put them away. I saw were you took everything from so how about you and Sora go do something while I wash these and then I'll go find you guys." Riku said as he got up.

"Thanks. Me and Sora will probably be in the sparing room." Kage said as he stood up to leave the kitchen. I followed him until we got to the sparing room.

He opened the door and we went inside. I looked around at all the few weapons he had in here. "These are all metal swords. Do you have anything made of wood we can use?" I asked Kage.

"Wooden swords are for children. Grab one up and come at me with all you've got. I doubt you'll hurt me. Riku got lucky but I don't think you will." Kage said as he grabbed a pair of middle length swords and handed one to me.

"These aren't sharp but they still hurt a bit when you get hit by one. "First one to get hit loses but I won't make the same mistake with you as I did with Riku. I'm going all out from the beginning." Kage said as he took up a fighting stance.

He was standing sideways with his head turned towards me. One foot was in front of the other and he had his sword pointed to the roof in a diagonal line.

I held my sword out in front of me and charged forwards. I struck out several times but Kage would simply knock my sword aside on all my attacks.

It went on that way for a short time before I felt myself starting to get tired from my offense but Kage was standing firmly in place. He wasn't even breathing any harder then normal.

I saw an opening but I knew I would only get one chance at it. He knew I was getting tired but he didn't know how tired I was getting. I began to gradually slow my attacks until they were almost too weak and slow to be believed.

"Since you're tried out already I'll finish this off quickly." Kage said as he jumped back and charged at me. He held his sword above his head with his arm and wrist slightly bent. He came at me and swung the sword in a half circle at my shoulder. 

I quickly side steeped and hit him in the back. When the sword connected he let out a slight yelp of what could of been pain or surprise but was probably both.

He dropped his sword and looked at me laughing. "I knew you couldn't of been that tired that fast but I got cocky and lost. Well fought Sora." He said.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked him, dropping my sword and walking over to him.

"You saw me naked last night when we were in the bath. You've seen my scars. A light hit from a dull sword is nothing compared to what made them." Kage said.

"Dull sword?" Riku asked from the doorway.

"He was afraid to use combat swords. He was worried about safely I guess. He even asked me if I had any wooden ones." Kage said before laughing.

"We used wooden swords back at home. He's used to sparing with those. Back were we came from you weren't an adult unitl you turned eighteen and until then if your parents said not to do something you couldn't do it and our parents said no metal swords until we were adults." Riku said in our defense.

"That's strange." Kage said as he picked up the swords and went to put them back were he had them on the wall.

The three of us left the sparing room and Kage led us up the hall to his bedroom. "Sorry if I bore you guys but I'm not used to having anyone here with me. Even though I'm considered an adult by Shyran law I'm not used to housing anyone in my care because as the two of you have pointed out I am still young." Kage said as he sat down on his bed.

"Well what do you usually do when you're not on a mission?" Sora asked.

"I carve sculptures out of wood or I read books most of the time. Not things that can be done with others." Kage said.

"I guess not but I'm sure you can think of something else we can do. You're not stupid in any sense of the word." Riku said.

Kage suddenly got off the bed and looked at Riku. "I feel stupid now. I just remember something I should of done a long time ago. Since you guys are in my care I need to get you guys some clothes. Those living in Shara need to wear Shyran clothing as charges or as mercenaries. It's to identify us who live here form those who are visiting. Visitors are allowed to buy our clothing but they can't wear it unless they are wearing a traveler's cape from their home village. You guys only have one outfit so I need to take the two of you shopping." He said.

"Sound's like a plan to me." I said.

"Yeah let's go." Riku said as Kage led us outside 


	4. Chaos and a confession

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts which sucks but Shyra is mine.

We left the house and followed Kage through the streets until we made it to a large building with a porch under a wooden awning. The man looked at Kage with a smile and said "I was hoping to see you today. A guy who looked to be a little older then you came by and gave me this to give to you." As he handed him a note.

Kage tuned to face Riku and I as he opened the note and read it over. He frowned, folded it up, and said "Thanks for this. I need a few more outfits of their sizes and a traveler's cape for each of them."

The man looked Riku and I over before he headed in the shop and brought out a large stack of packages and handed them to Kage. Kage handed half the stack to me, half the stack to Riku, and then reached inside a pouch on his belt and pulled out several large coins.

He handed them to the man who counted them and smiled. "Let me get those capes now." The man said as he went inside the store once again. He came out with two thick black hooded capes. He handed one to me and one to Riku before he smiled at Kage and said "I suppose you're going to go see the friend who had me give you that letter now if I'm right."

Kage smiled and said "Of course. Thanks for it." and led us back to his house. Once we were away from the shop his entire demeanor changed. He went from happy to upset, angry, and confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"The two of you are going to have to see something I didn't want either of you to have to see. Something I was stupid enough to think you wouldn't have to see." Kage said as he placed his hand on the tree. Riku and I placed out hands on his shoulders, he said the spell and went to his home.

He headed straight to his armory and put on several weapons. His twin swords, two chest belts of throwing stars, a set of knives on each hip, and he tucked a knife in to each of his boots.

"What the hell is going on?" Riku asked Kage.

The young ninja just let out a sigh and said "Once again some stupid fool decided to try and have me killed. At least this time they choose an assassin with a sense of honor. Let me read the note to you guys." I gave a nod and he began to read.

"To Kage of Shyra, I have been sent on a mission to claim your life. I am giving you one opportunity to fight me face to face. It would be in you best interest to accept this offer or I will strike you down from a distance although it would be my preference to fight you. I will be waiting outside the village by the river for you. You have until sunset and then I come for you." Kage read to us.

"So you're going to fight this guy to what point?" I asked Kage.

"He's a ninja who makes a living by doing missions. His mission is to take my life and he won't give up on his mission until he dies so I have to kill him or he'll come after me again until he kills me. For one of us to keep living one of us must die. I wish you guys didn't have to see this but you must. I can't leave you two alone in case I don't come back." Kage said sadly.

"He's another flesh and blood human. You're just going to kill him?" I asked.

"Sora, let him do what he has to. This is his life and he has to live it the way he has to." Riku said. 

I watched as Kage pulled out a small pouch and put it on his belt he had around his waist.

"What's in the pouch?" I asked Kage.

"It's a needle filled with a sedative from the hospital. After I fatally would him I'm going to inject it in to him so he passes out and doesn't feel the pain of bleeding to death. I may be a killer but I'm not without a heart. We need to go now." He said as he headed out the door of the house and to the river.

When we made it to the river there was a lone man standing by the riverside with his feet in the water. He smiled as he said "Hello. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Kage of Shyra and these are my charges Sora and Riku. Who are you? I can tell you aren't from Shyra." Kage said to the strange man.

"My name is Jase. I'm not permitted to share my village with you because I was the one who sent the letter and as it said am here to try to take your life. Do you have something you would like for me take as your final request if I'm the winner of the fight and kill you?" The stranger said.

Kage pulled out the needle and said "There▓s a sedative in here that enough to knock a person out instantly. I intend to use it on you if I fatally would you so you don't feel the pain of bleeding to death. I would like for you to use it on me if I'm the one to receive a fatal wound." Kage said.

Jase smiled and said "I had something similar to that in my possession as well. Would you like to give me another request?"

Kage shook his head and said "Nothing else of you."

Jase gave a nod and said "Perhaps you would like to give some instructions to your charges to go to the village and see another or maybe to go with me. They look like they would be quite a bit of fun."

Riku blushed a deep shade of red, Kage shook his head with a slight blush on his cheeks, and I was just confused.

"Very well then. Since we're done talking I suppose we fight now?" Jase asked as he drew out a single katana. Kage gave a nod as he drew his twin swords.

The two of them stood there faceing each other for several seconds before Jase threw a knife at Kage. Kage quickly knocked it aside with his shorter sword.

Jase quickly charged and swung out but Kage blocked the katana with his longer sword and had the shorter one held slightly above his head in a loose grip with his elbow bent. I watched as he quickly brought the shorter sword around in a full circle quickly.

I watched as Jase's head fell from his shoulders and he fell down dead. He began bleeding and that was too much for me. I looked away crying from the many emotions I was feeling. I was afraid of how easy Kage could kill someone, disgusted by the fact that I had just watched a man killed, frustrated that I didn't do anything about it, and most of all embarrassed by my reaction. Riku took me in his arms and my shaking was eased a bit. 

"It's okay Sora. It's over." Kage said as he sheathed his swords and walked over to us.

"You just killed him like it was nothing. Cut his head right off and didn't even flinch. How can you do that?" I sobbed from Riku's arms.

"It's like Riku told you. This is the life I live. I hope you don't have to do what I just did. I probably won't fucking sleep tonight though. This never gets easy. You have to do what you have to in the moment you have to do it to live. After it's done then you can feel sorry for it but until then you just have to do. Let's go home now.

I tried to walk but my legs felt like iron and jelly at the same time. Every time I tried to stand I would fall. I tried to stand three times before I shook my head and frowned. "I'm too fucking weak to walk after seeing that." I said, still in tears.

"Can you carry him or do you want me to?" Kage asked Riku.

"Can you please?" I asked Riku looking in to his eyes. He gave a nod and lifted me in to his arms. He stood up and we returned to Kage's home.

When we got to the bedroom Kage said "Stay here with him Riku. I have to make a report to Tenchi." Riku gave a nod and Kage left.

I looked at Riku and tried to sit up but I was shaking too bad to sit. I looked at Riku and frowned. "How can you stand to put up with someone as weak as I am?" I asked him.

"You're not weak at all Sora. You're a brave and strong person. What we just saw happen even scared me." Riku said as he drew me in to a hug.

"If it scared you so bad then how come you're able to be like this to me?" I asked Riku, wondering what his secret was.

He smiled and said "Love is more powerful the fear. I'm able to be strong to protect the one I love from losing his grip on reality." 

I looked deeply in Riku's eyes and said "Is that what you were so afraid to tell me. You're in love with me?"

He gave a nod and said "You seem to be taking it well."

I smiled at him and said "Why do you think I told you that I would never turn my back on you no matter what? I love you too."

Riku leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. It was hardly a kiss really. It was just a quick, soft brushing of his lips on mine and I wasn't even sure that it had really happened.

I reached up and pulled him down on to me. I kissed his lips and held the contact for several seconds before I pulled away. I smiled at him and said "I guess we're boyfriends now." He gave a nod and pulled me in to his arms were we just sat for a few minutes until I felt myself drift off to sleep just like that. 


	5. the journey begins

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom hearts but I do own my OCs and the places they live.

Author's note: There's going to be two new characters in here showing up in this chapter. The first is a guy named Daius (pronounced dieus) and theres going to be one more village. That is the Village of Kouda (pronounced as kooduh). The village of Kouda is led by Seer Shiro (Said like it sounds). With that out of the way lets get on with the story.

I woke up to the feeling of being shaken. I looked up to see Kage shaking me. I looked and Riku being shaken by another boy who seemed to be my age.

This new guy had blue eyes that looked like the water of the ocean by the house. His eyes held a sense of warmth but still had a hardened look in them like Kage's did. He had mid length red hair that went to the middle of his neck. He was a little taller then Kage but still shorter then I was. Not by much though.

He had quite interesting facial marks as well. He is nothing but a marking in the shape of an eye with a line through the middle of it on his forehead. It made me think of a closed eye.

He had the same thin but strong build as Kage with a loose fitting black outfit on. He wore a black hooded cape with the hood down. He smiled at us and said "You two sure like to sleep a lot don't you guys?"

Riku and I looked at each other then at the newcomer who was with Kage who said "Guys this is Daius. He▓s going to be coming with us on our journey. He's going to help us get the three keys from the village of Kouda to the east so we can finish the prophecy, close the gate, and make it so that Shyra never falls under such a time again."

"So what do we do then?" Riku asked.

"Well you guys need to put on the travelers cloaks and then we need to report to Tenchi so he knows we're leaving. Then if the two of you decide to be the heroes you say you are we go through hell for a bit, rest in a village far away, go through some more hell, fight with what could be the devil himself, try to live though it, you two do what you must to close the door and then Shyra goes back to normal. Sounds like fun doesn't it?" Daius said.

Kage frowned and said "You didn't have to put it like that."

"I say it as I see it and you know I see quite a bit." Daius told Kage.

"Well let's get going then." Riku said.

I looked to see that he already had his cloak on. It was plan black cloak. I couldn't see how it set Shyra apart from the other villages that existed here but I decided I wasn't going to argue with anyone. I put the cloak on and pulled hood down over my head.

I saw that Kage and Daius were already carrying several weapons on them so they must have been planning this for a long time. I wondered how long Riku and I were sleeping as we left the house and headed for the temple.

We entered the large building and walked to stand before Tenchi who looked at us with his eye and gave us a sad smile. "I wish the four of you the best of luck on this trip. It's the most important mission I have ever sent anyone out on and it must be completed. I would go with you personally but my body is too old and frail for such intense travel and the Seer is the head of his village and it is written in the old laws that the head of the village may never leave home."

"That's why I'm going with you guys. I'm the next in line for Seer of Shyra so I'm going to commit this all to memory to pass down to the scribes so they can write it for the next generations to come to know about this. The old man gets to stay here all nice and cozy by the fire while I go out and risk getting my ass killed. Aren't I lucky?" Daius said with a smile.

Kage smacked him lightly on the back of the head which made the five of us laugh until Tenchi said "There's more Daius. You have to carry the three lights with you until these three can open them."

Daius expression changed from playful annoyance to uncertainty. "Are you sure about that? I doubt I'm worthy." 

Tenchi gave a nod and said "As the next seer you are. Take the boxes and carry them with you. I have more questions for the four of you."

Riku and I exchanged wondering looks but Kage smiled and said "I know what you're going to ask and I want a mounting bird for the four of us to ride on. It would be easier then us having to ride horses and quieter too."

Tenchi gave a nod and said "I wish you four the best of luck. You may go now."

We were about to leave when a man came running in and said "Seer Tenchi forgive my prompt intrusion but something terrible has happened. Zoul has left the village for good it seems. I went to his home and saw he left a simple note. The only it said was that he was going on his own great journey."

I saw Kage's expression grow dark and grim. He looked like someone had stabbed him through his heart. I saw a tear run down his cheek and he shook his head. He looked Tenchi in his eye, almost crying. "I'm going to have to kill the only family I have left aren't I?" He asked the old man.

"I'm sorry but this is something I'm not going to share with you. Leave now. There will be a bird ready for you at the gates." 

Kage looked like he was going to stay and demand an answer but Daius grabbed him by the arm and gave him a slightly forceful tug on the arm making, him head towards the temples exit. Riku and I followed.

We walked to the village gates and I saw one of the most surprising creatures I ever saw. It looked like a small pterodactyl covered in orange feathers. It stood to be seven feet tall with a body that was about twelve feet long. It had two long, feathered legs that ended in viscous looking talons. It had dark green eyes that seemed to stare me down. On its back was a large saddle with several bags and four seats. At the end of the saddle was its tail. It had feathers that looked to be a few feet long.

"What is that thing?" Riku asked.

"A mounting bird. We're going to be riding on it." Kage said with a smile.

I shook my head and took a step away. I backed right in to Daius who whispered "Don't let this one scare you. He's one of the tamer ones and Kage is on of the best riders we have of course you can always sit on me if you get scared. You seem to like me from the way you leaned on me in your fright."

I looked up at him and pushed him away before walked over to Riku. As I saw Kage looking over the saddle and inspecting it I took Riku's hand and glared at Daius.

The red haired boy just smiled, walked over to us and said in a quiet voice "Relax I have my eyes on someone already. I did long before you two came around and I'm not going to give up on him. I was just giving you a hard time Sora."

Riku glared at Daius who lust laughed and walked to face the mounting bird. He seemed to be looking down at something but I wondered what it was until Kage stood up and Daius looked away quickly.

The guard just stood watching us expressionlessly and said "Kage I almost forgot to give you this."

Kage looked at him and held his hand out. The guard gave him what appeared to be just a metal triangle with three holes in it that was flatter on one side.

"You fool. You almost forgot to give us a bird flute." Daius said.

"Don't be so harsh. You've forgotten things too Dai." Kage said.

The red haired boy blushed, smiled and said "So you've given me a nickname now. Seems like I'm getting closer each day."

"Closer but still far away." Kage said as he put the bird flute to his lips. He played a few notes and the creature went down to the ground. Kage got on the front seat of the saddle and said "Riku behind me, you behind him, and then you on the back Dai."

The three of us nodded and we got on the bird with Daius, pausing a bit to put the three chests in one of the large saddle bags on the bird before he got on.

Kage held the reins with one hand as he played the flute with the other. The bird began to run faster then the horses ever did. It ran until we were in a large clearing. When we made it to the clearing it spread its giant wings and began flapping them. Soon we were high in the air flying over the forest.

"This is so cool. We're flying Riku. Flying though the sky on a giant bird." I said to my boyfriend.

He looked behind him at me and I saw his face was pale. "This is worse then a fucking horse. I think I'm going to puke."

"He wouldn't be the first to throw up while flying on a mounting bird would he Kage." Daius asked from the back.

"Give me a break. I was sick that day. I threw up before I got on the bird too. I'm sure you remember that." The younger said.

I let go of the strap I was holding in my hands from the saddle, put my arms around Riku's waist and whispered in his ear "You're going to be fine. We've been through worse then this." I told him.

I saw him shake his head and said "I can't think of many things worse then this." 

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw that Daius was holding a small piece of black material. "It's a blindfold. I knew he would need it. It might help him or it might make him throw up but it won't hurt to try."

"Can u put it on for me Sora? I don't want to let go of this strap." Riku asked. I put the blindfold on Riku and we flew on. 

A few minutes I heard a gargling sound and took my eyes off the ground below to see that Riku was about to throw up. I leaned his head quickly to the side and he puked over to the side of the bird.

"I feel sorry for the poor bastard that's getting hit by that." Daius said.

"It's going to hit someone?" I asked.

"Sure is. I don't know who but someone going to get it." Daius said.

We kept flying on and I watched as the ground under us went from a forest to an ocean. "How far do we have to do over this ocean?" I asked.

Riku quickly tore off his blind fold and looked down at the water below us. He looked around and said "This I can handle. I have no fear of falling in water."

I smiled and said "Glad to know you're not scared anymore."

"I wasn't scared. I was just nervous." He defended himself.

The four of us were laughing until a black fireball flew slightly over our head.

"What the hell was that?" Kage asked in surprise and a bit of fear.

"It was a dark fire magic attack. Dark Firaga. A favorite of mine that was taught to me by Ansem. He must be around here somewhere." Riku said with hints of fear and disgust in his voice.

"Looks like we're in for some aerial combat. Shame you can't use a bow right now Kage. You're the better archer." Daius said as he pulled out a longbow and an arrow from a quiver on the bird▓s side.

"Where are you Ansem, show yourself!" Riku shouted.

"Kage dodge!" Daius yelled.

We saw a smaller black mounting bird swoop down at us. Ansem and the masked man we knew to be Zoul were on the bird.

As the Kage steered us out of the way of the bird's swoop Daius let an arrow fly from his bow. We watched as Zoul steered the bird out of the way of the shot.

"It's no use fighting like this. It's a dead even fight with me and Zoul steering opposing birds. We're equals in flying. He knows that too. I think they we're just hoping for a lucky shot." Kage said.

"We're almost done flying anyways. I think they're going to attack us again once we're on the ground." Daius told us.

"Shit. I won't be much use for a while after I get off this bird." Riku sighed.

"Relax. I'll keep you safe until then." I said to Riku.

"The power of love overcomes all. Don't you agree Kage?" Daius asked.

"Never been in love so I wouldn't know." The younger said from the head of the bird. I heard Daius sigh from behind me but thought nothing of it.

After what felt like an hour of flying I saw the solid ground under us once more. Riku looked straight ahead once more and Kage said "Relax. We'll be on foot soon. You can take some time to rest and then we can walk the rest of the way to Kouda. It would be better to be on foot in case of an attack anyways. This bird will hear this flute from a long way away. It's bound to the flute by some kind of magic that I don't understand and don't care to."

About fifteen minutes later Kage landed the bird. It was a quick and sudden thing that even scared my slightly. Riku held tightly around Kage's waist and yelled "You could have warned me!"

Kage just laughed. Once the bird was on the ground Riku threw up again over the side of the thing as Kage played his bird flute. The creature leaned down and the four of us got off of it.

Kage sat and watched as Riku took a minute to get his bearings. Daius unloaded a bag that I supposed had the three chests in it and put it on his back. He also removed the bow and quiver. 

He handed the bow and arrows to Kage took them. He put the quiver on his back and put the bow around his shoulder.

"I'm surprised the two of you are unarmed." Daius said to me and Riku.

"They aren't. They have magic swords they can summon to their hands anytime they need them. Wish I could do that. It would make traveling a lot easier." Kage said with a slight bit of envy in his voice.

"That's because you carry about ten pounds of weapons on you. You don't need that many weapons for anything. I've never really seen you fight with anything other then your swords anyways. You have all those weapons in your house that I bet you've never even used." Daius said.

"You ever heard of collecting? I have a thing for collecting weapons even if I won't fight with them. It's a hobby and a much more decent one then yours. Do I have to say it in front of these guys?" Kage defended.

"Fine, you win this one." Daius said.

We headed through the forest until Riku said "Stop." The three of us stood in place and he said "Ansem I know you're here somewhere. Come out and show yourself."

Ansem and Zoul stepped out in to the open and Ansem smiled at Riku. "You have sharp senses my dear boy. You make me proud." The white haired man said.

"You know damn well the only thing I want to make you and it's not proud." Riku said in a threatening tone.

"From what I heard you don't have what it takes to kill another person. Not only have that but if you did kill me I doubt your little boyfriend would ever think of you the same again." Ansem said with a sickening smile on his face

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked. 

"We share a bond Riku, a special kind of connection. Nothing in that head of yours is secret from me."

"What do you two want?" Kage asked his hands on his swords.

"You know what I want and I'll take it at the right time." Zoul said to Kage, without moving for his sword.

"You won't get it Zoul. I may not see as much as Tenchi yet but I don't see Kage being killed by you." Daius said.

Zoul removed his mask and I saw that his eyes were full of many evil things. "Daius you know better then anyone that the future is a thing that needs to be looked at constantly because it's ever changing. I think that would of been one of the first lessons Tenchi told you since you're his next in line." He taunted.

"I think it's time we part with these boys for now Zoul but shall we leave them with a little parting gift?" Ansem said.

Zoul replaced his mask and said "I think we shall."

The two of them disappeared and we were left facing a large group of heartless. There had to be at least fifty of them. I called out my keyblade and Riku has his soul eater in his hand.

Daius took several steps back and Kage said "He doesn't know how to fight very well. We have to protect him." 

I gave a nod and Riku said "I think we can do this."

Riku and I charged at the heartless, cutting them down quickly. Every so often we would see an arrow fly in to one of them. I looked behind me to see Kage was standing in front of Daius, shooting them with the longbow. 

I turned my attention back to the close quarter▓s fight that me and Riku had on our hands. We eventually defeated all the heartless. Riku and I unsummoned our weapons as Kage walked around the battlefield and retrieved his arrows.

Once he had all his arrows gathered up he said "We aren't too far away now."

"Good I'm tired out from that fight." I said, breathing harder then normal.

Riku gave a small nod and said "It was a little more then usual."

We walked on through the forest lands until we came to a large gate. Standing in front of the gate were six very strong looking men with swords on their backs. One of them approached us and said "Who are you guys. You don't look like you're from around here." He said with his hand on his sword handle.

"You fool. Remove your hand from your sword right this second before I chop it off. This is Kage of Shyra. Take him to see Seer Shiro immediately." Another guard said.

The first guard said "Forgive me Kage. I've heard much about you but I've never seen you before. You don't look anything like I pictured you to in my head. Follow me to the Seer's temple."

The gates opened and the guard led us through the city to a giant temple that was made out of stone. We were led up a long flight of stairs where there was a large golden throne. On it sat a man who resembled Tenchi but at the same time had a few differences.

His hair wasn't white but instead it was a yellowish blond color. It was just as long. He had the third eye on his forehead and his blue eyes were clouded over slightly but it was obvious that he could still see out of them quite well. He was quite the tall man as well. He was probably a good six inches taller then Riku. He wore a robe that had a wine red color to it. 

He smiled at the guard "Stand by for further orders." The guard gave a nod and Shiro turned to us. "Speak." He said.

Daius stepped forward and said "I'm Daius, first apprentice seer of Shyra. I bring with me Kage of Shyra along with his charges Sora and Riku. Seer Tenchi sees these three to be the wielders of the moonlight, the sunlight, and the twilight blades. I have the chests with me and you have the keys. You may test the three of them as needed to determine if they are indeed the three legendary swordsmen."

Shiro looked over Kage, Riku, and I. He gave a nod and said "Daius place moonlight in front of Riku, twilight in front of Kage, and sunlight in front of Sora. I'm going to get the keys."

Kage sat down cross legged on the ground. Riku and I did the same. Daius set the solid gray chest in front of Kage. "The twilight." He said. Daius then moved in front of Riku to palace the red and black chest in front of him. "The moonlight." He said. He finally set the white and gold chest in front of me and said "The sunlight."

Shiro stood before us with a white key, a black key, and a gray key. He sat each key on its matching chest and said "Before this happens I would like to warn the three of you about something. If you boys are truly the three legendary swordsmen then having these blades won't make your lives any easier. If you three truly believe in yourselves then you may try opening the chests. The chests themselves will test you. If you are able to open them, then you will have passed the test."

"Who goes first?" Kage asked.

"All of us at once?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." Riku said.

We each grabbed our key and opened our chests. I looked in my chest and saw a sword in a sheath. The sword was about as long as my keyblade. It had a white handle with a golden sun in the middle of the guard. I pulled the sword out of the chest and drew it from the sheath. I saw that it had a long, thin, white, straight blade that ended in a tip with the fineness of a needle.

Kage's was a solid gray with what looked like a gray star in the middle of the guard and Riku's sword was black with a red moon in the center of its guard but other then that the swords were identical. Kage put his sword around his belt as did Riku and I.

"Now guard take these four to the building they'll be staying at." Shiro said with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir." The guard said as he led us out of the temple. 


	6. the last bit of information

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts but Shyra, Kouda, and all their inhabitants belong to me.

We were showed to a fairly large house. Kage smiled and said "We're going to be staying in this lord's cabin aren't we? Not as nice as what I'm used to but it will work."

The guard looked at him and said "A person with a reputation would probably be used to exaggerating. Probably how you got it. I doubt you've done everything they say you have. You're still a child after all so you probably aren't above bragging and exaggerations."

Kage pulled out the twilight and said "You know very well what this is. If I were any less then what is said of me do you think I would be able to have opened this. I'm the hero of shadow for a reason." When he finished this speech he sheathed the sword and said "Give me the keys and leave us."

The guard handed Kage four keys and left. Kage handed a key to each of us before he used his to open the door. We walked in and decided to look around. 

Riku and I opened a door to find a large bedroom with a giant bed in it. In addition to the bed there was a large couch, a few armchairs, a well stocked bookshelf, and a desk with a few simpler chairs next to it.

"I guess we can claim this room for ours." I said as I walked in and sat down on the couch. It was soft and comfortable. Riku sat down next to me. I laid down and put my head in his lap.

He looked down at me and smiled. "What do you think is next?" He asked me.

"I don't know but I'm not afraid as long as I know I have you with me. I've been though a lot of things that really scared me. The thing that scared me the most though was the thought that I would never see you again. I loved you since I was fourteen but I never said anything about it because I was afraid you would push me away and never talk to me again." I told him.

He ran his hand through my hair and said "I would never turn my back on you no matter what. I've been through hell so many times and the only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing you again. I love you with all my heart and that will never change."

I put my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. I kept my lips on his for a while before I ran my tongue out along his top lip. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue past mine. I kissed him passionately for what felt like forever but was probably less then a minute.

We broke off the kiss and he smiled at me and said "Your face is red Sora." I started laughing and playfully gave him a swat on his shoulder. He started laughing too. We sat there laughing until we heard a crashing sound.

We went to were the crashing sound came from. It led us to a second bedroom that just as well furnished as ours was. Kage walked out blushing and gave a nervous look to Riku and I. I looked over his head to see Daius laughing. 

I turned my attention back to Kage saw a red mark on his neck that was almost covered by the hood of his cloak.

"What was that sound?" I asked.

Kage's face showed even more nervousness for almost a second before he said "Dai fell."

"Why would you be laughing if you just fell?" Riku asked the seer apprentice.

"Because I took him with me on the way down." Daius said looking at Kage.

"What did you fall on to get that mark?" I asked Kage.

Kage's face got as red as a cherry and he slowly said "That mark isn't from a fall. It's from Dai."

"Why would he hit you?" I asked.

"It's a hickey Sora. They were doing the same thing we were." Riku said.

Kage laughed and said "Seems like this place is going to turn in to a love nest."

The three of us joined him in laughing but Kage stopped and said "Sora can you come with me." I gave a nod and let him take my hand. "Riku if you see Dai looking like he's going in to a trance snap him out of it." He called as he drug me to the bedroom Riku and I shared.

"I'm so fucking scared of this." Kage said to me quietly after he had shut the door and sat on the couch. 

"What scares you?" I asked him.

"Dai scares me." He said.

"He better not of forced himself on to you." I threatened.

"Nothing like that at all. I'm scared of the feeling I got when we kissed. My stomach felt funny, my heart started beating really fast, my face felt hot, and when we pulled away it was like the world was spinning." Kage told me.

"That's what it feels like when you kiss someone you love for the first time. You were feeling the psychical signs of being close to someone you love. I felt like that every time Riku and would have any kind of psychical contact before we admitted our feelings.■ I said.

"Then how do I know it's not just because he's a friend. How do I know I actually love him?" Kage asked.

"I can't think of anything to help. I'm sorry." I said.

"Maybe if you let me kiss you. You and Riku are the only other friends I have here." Kage said.

"I don't know about that." I said slowly after giving it some thought.

Kage gave a nod and said "I'm sorry. I suppose it was wrong for me to ask you for that."

"I suppose its okay but only once." I said firmly but at the same time comfortingly.

Kage gave a nod and scooted over to me wee he was on my lap. I leaned down and kissed him. He ran his tongue across my lip. I was hesitant but let him in. It lasted for few a seconds before he pulled away.

"Dai's felt different." He said with a smile.

"I'm not kissing you again." I told him.

"I don't want you to. I mean the emotional feelings were different. I love him but if he saw this I think he or Riku found out about this they might get mad at us. This will have to be our secret." Kage said.

I gave him a nod and we went back to the room were Riku and Daius were waiting for us. Daius was looking like he was sleeping standing up.

Kage looked at me nervously and Riku said "He told me Shiro was trying to contact him. He said he was going to talk to him."

Daius stood there in his trance and three of us watched him for several minutes before he opened his eyes and said "We have to face the sword smith of the twilight, sunlight, and moonlight. You three need to slay him so you can become the new masters of the blades."

"So we have to kill the man who made them?" Kage asked, confused.

"Those swords weren't crafted by humans. They're blades from elves. They were created by an evil race of elves to destroy mankind but the blades were taken from the swordsmen that they chose. The blades were then realigned by us humans to use by us to save our world from evil. The finial elf must be destroyed but there▓s more." Daius said.

"What's next?" Kage asked.

"It seems like the elf has joined with Ansem and Zoul and split its soul. Kage you have to kill Zoul to secure twilight before Zoul can take it from you. Riku you must do the same to Ansem. He couldn't find a human to transfer his light in to that▓s close to you Sora so you must kill the elf." Daius said.

"So I have to kill another human?" Riku asked. The stress from that hearing the fact alone made him seems much older. I don't know how he would be after he did it. He seemed to be very afraid.

"Kage?" Riku asked.

"I can't tell you that it's different for everyone." He said knowing what Riku would ask.

"I suppose we should do this and get it over with." Daius said.

"No. Not yet. We could die while we're out there. I think we should spend this day with the ones we love before we jump headfirst in to hell." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Daius asked.

"This is the last day of Riku's life as he knows it. After you take a life yours changes forever. Not only that but like Sora said we could be killed. I know what Zoul is capable of. I've been on missions with him. We're almost equals in a one on one battle."

"If he has Ansem with him then they'll have heartless helping them. This won't be a fair fight at all. Not only that but there▓s that elf and elfin warriors are some of the best." Daius said.

"I have to fight one of the best warriors in a world of warriors?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah but you have the sword it gives you magic abilities. All the blades do. I know you and Riku are slightly magical so it will be easy for the two of you to use the magic." He told us.

"I know nothing about the use of magic but neither does Zoul." Kage said.

"I can teach you how to use the magic of the sword Kage. Magic is easier when you have something that channels it. Twilight is a good magical weapon so it should make it easy for you. How about you stay here with me while Sora and Riku go get some alone time?"

⌠Sounds good to me. Come on Sora. Let's see if we can find something fun to do while we're here in this town.■ Riku said, heading for the door to leave the house.

⌠Okay. See you guys later.■ I said as I followed Riku. 


	7. The last day of life as we know it

Disclaimer:Kingdom hearts isn't mine sadly but you guys that because as gay as everyone seems it isn't a yaoi game which is why this called fanfiction and it isn't the game you're playing but you guys know what is mine. Shyra, Kouda, and their inhabitants.

I frowned as I looked at Riku. "We're alone now but there▓s nothing we can do really. We don't know were anything is around here. Not only that but we look kind of funny wearing all black with hooded cloaks and swords at our sides."

Riku just stood there. He looked in the sky and started laughing. "It's something I've dreamed of for so many nights. So many nights, ever since he first forced me to do that. I've woken up and dreamed of the day I would do it and it's made me so excited. I've wanted it for so long and now I see it's going to happen and no matter how much I want to do it I don't know if I can. Isn't that funny Sora?" He asked me in his laughter.

"What are you talking about Riku?" I asked him.

"If someone stole something from you that you that was meant for you to give to the most special person in your life but you could never get it back would you want to kill them? I think even you would want to kill them." Riku said.

"Riku what tell me happened. You're starting to scare me." I said, needing to know what was driving him crazy.

He suddenly pulled me close to him in to a tight hug. I looked in to his eyes and saw they were full of hurt and desire. He leaned towards my face like instead he brought his mouth to my ear and whispered "He stole my innocence and I've dreamed of stealing his life. He raped me and I've wanted to kill him since I was fifteen. Is it wrong that I want to kill him for that?"

I looked at him in shock. I froze and couldn't speak for a long time. When words were finally able to come to me I slowly and carefully said "I don't know if it's wrong or right. I know I would want to do the same thing but that doesn't make it right. I don't think killing is ever right but it seems we're going to have to do it if we want to get out of here and go back home."

"This has got to be the worst place we've ever been to. This fucking world is going to make murders out of us. We're going to go home as fucking murders. We're going to be touching each other with bloodstained hands for the rest of our lives after we get out of here. We're going to have take lives to get out of here and then what? We go home and take everyone in our arms with smiles. I don't know if I can take it." Riku said.

I tightened my arms around him and said "We're going to have to do what we have to do and think about it later. Just promise me one thing. Promise me that after we do it this once we never do it again, we never speak of it, and we forget it ever happened."

"You know we'll never forget this." Riku said bitterly as he gently pushed me off of him. "We'll never forget this and it's going to haunt us for the rest of our lives. This place is going to ruin us Sora. We're going home as killers. As men who've committed the worst of sins. We're going to damn ourselves to hell just so we can go back home." He said as he pulled out moonlight and held the blade at an odd angle.

The tip was pointed to his chest and he said "The only thing holding me back is the fact that you would be alone. I would have done this a long time ago but you always seemed to save me. You're my hero Sora. I love you so much but I don't think I can take this."

I gently took hold of his wrist. I moved his hand so that the blade of the sword was pointed at the ground. I then took his face in my hands and kissed him softly on the lips. When I broke off the kiss I said "I've saved you every time before and I'll save you again. I'll save you every time you need it from me so never be afraid to tell me you need it. I love you and I'll do anything for you."

"Then I guess we should just enjoy ourselves if we can for today." Riku said as he stepped away from them and put moonlight in its sheath.

"Sounds good to me." I said as I took his hand in mine. We walked around the town until we came to a theater. I looked at the poster in front and smiled. 

"Looks like some kind of romance play. What do you say we watch it?" I asked him.

"We don't have any money and even if we did I don't want to spend my time watching people fake love for entertainment. I'm sorry for being harsh but I want to find a place were we can be alone." Riku said.

I gave a nod and we walked around until we came to a small park. There were two little boys in the park. They were starring at each other intensely. Each held a stick in his hand.

I watched as the two boys ran at each other and began swinging at each otter and blocking. They were laughing and smiling as they fought.

"It's like we were when we were kids." I said with a smile.

Riku gave a nod and said "I wish we could go back to that time."

I looked at the ground and saw a large branch that had fallen from a tree. I walked over to the branch and broke off two long sticks. I held on in my right hand and one in my left. I walked over to Riku and held out one of the sticks to him.

"What's stopping us? Let's just pretend we're little kids, pretend we're back home, pretend this isn't happening, forget everything about the past few years but the fact that we love each other. Let's just go back to when we were innocent little kids." I said.

He took the stick from my hand and said "Sounds good to me." 

We each took five steps away from the other and stared each other down. I ran at Riku with my stick held high above my head. I brought the stick down for his head but he blocked it with his own.

He jumped back and swung at my stomach. I blocked his attack and pushed his stick aside before attacking back myself. I swung at his legs but be countered. I laughed as he swung at my shoulder and I blocked. 

"You're not going to make this easy on me are you?" I asked as I pushed his stick back.

"Nope." He said as he jumped back and put both his hands in the middle of the stick. He broke it in half and charged at me. I blocked one but he caught me in the shoulder with the other.

"Cheater." I said laughing.

"You never said there were any rules." He pointed out as he dropped the sticks. I gave a nod and dropped my stick as well.

I took his hand and we walked back to the small home we were sharing with Kage and Daius. We unlocked the door and heard nothing at first. I was quiet as I walked though to the room Riku and I shared.

A moan broke the silence. About to break out laughing, I looked at Riku who just pulled me in to his arms and kissed me. He pulled me close to him and we walked back to our bedroom.

"Do you think they're having sex?" I asked Riku.

He shook his head and said "They're making love and with good reason. Tomorrow could be the last day of all of our lives. I think they have the right idea."

I looked in to Riku's eyes and nothing more needed to be said. I pushed him down on the bed and we stated kissing passionately. Before I knew it we were both laying there naked in each other's arms.

"How do we do this?" I asked him. He looked around the room until his eyes rested on something. I followed his gaze and saw a small bottle of lotion on the nightstand.

He reached over, grabbed it, and began to rub some on his erection. I watched as he did this. I was entranced by his actions. He was moving so slowly and deliberately as he covered himself in the slippery cream.

I finally couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him down on the bed and pinned his wrists above his head with one of my hands.

He looked at me in surprise but smiled and said "I'm guessing you want it right now."

"Right this second. I've waited too long for this." I said as I let go of his hands. 

He grabbed my shoulders and flipped us so that I was on bottom. I looked at him in surprise but he just smiled. He scooted down so that he wasn't on top of me anymore. He grabbed my ankles and lifted them on his shoulders.

"Are you really sure you're ready for this?" He asked me as he positioned himself at my entrance. I gave a nod and he slowly slid himself inside of me.

There was a slight pain for a few seconds as I lay there, getting used to the feeling of him inside of me. When I had adjusted to the feeling I gave him a nod and said "You can move now."

He gave a nod and began to slowly slid in and out of me. The pain gave way to pleasure and then all of sudden I felt the most intense pleasure I had ever felt in my life. I moaned loudly and he smiled.

He began stroking me in time with his thrusts, hitting that spot inside of me on every thrust. It went on for what seemed like an eternity and then I felt my release coming. 

"I'm so close." I said as began pushing against him. He quickened his pace and felt myself climax on to his hand. Seconds later I felt him empty himself in to me.

He collapsed on top of me and smiled. "I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I decided to let sleep come to me in Riku's arms. 


	8. back to Shyra

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts but Shyra, Kouda, and their inhabitants belong to me.

I woke up with to laughter. I looked up to see Kage was standing over me with Daius standing behind him. The older had his arms draped over his shoulders with his head resting on Kage's.

"Time for you love birds to wake up. We need to leave before I get sent out on some kind of mission by these people and that would be real bad. If I refuse it would be bad for diplomacy and if I accept I could piss off Tenchi. The sooner we leave the better. Get up and let's go." Kage said.

"Okay get out so we can get up." Riku said.

"Why do I have to leave?" Kage asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"We should just leave and let them meet us outside." Daius said looking nervous.

"I think I'll see what happened last night." Kage said, laughing slightly evilly as he reached for the sheet.

Daius moved his arms so they restrained Kage, who looked up at him confused. Daius looked down and kissed him softly and quickly on the lips. 

"No peeking. You have me. You don't have to look at them." Daius said firmly and sounding slightly upset.

"Sorry Dai. I wasn't trying to upset you. I just wanted to be a pain to them is all." Kage said.

The seer apprentice gave a nod and said "I know. Let's leave so they can get dressed and we can get out of Kouda."

He and Kage left the room and I looked over at Riku and sat up. He got a smile on his face as he pushed me back down on the bed and kissed me. I kissed him back and felt his hand drifting to my thigh.

I felt him wrap his hand around my morning erection and looked at him in surprise. "We can't Riku. They're probably right outside the door. They'll hear us." I said quietly.

He let out a small chuckle and said "Let them hear us. 

"We really shouldn't." I said nervously

"Fine. I suppose you're right." Riku said as he got out of the bed.

As he bent down to look for his clothes I admired his body. He had such a strong build that was still slender. He had the athletic muscles that come from lots of activity. I don't think I had ever seen him lift weights once in my life though.

I let my eyes drift a bit lower to examine his wonderful ass. His cheeks were well defined and, as I knew from last night, quite firm. I smiled at him as my mind took itself in to a should I or shouldn't I debate on giving it a good smack.

I decided not to and dressed myself for today. When the two of us were fully dressed we went out to the living room were Kage and Daius were sitting on separate chairs talking about something.

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

"I want to make breakfast for us but I'm not sure what to make." Kage said.

"Make some more of those eggs." I told him.

"I can't. They don't have the spices here. Most of them are pretty rare and more expensive then Kouda would care to spend stocking a lord's cabin with but I did see some nice looking sausages. They look like pork to me. I suppose I could make those." Kage said

"Sounds good to me, I'm a meat person." Riku said.

"Yeah but I know you would rather have had a Sora sausage for breakfast." Daius said with a smile. Kage burst out laughing, I felt myself blush and Riku looked like nothing had happened at all.

"Daius?" he asked.

"Yes Riku?" The red head responded.

"Would this hobby Kage threatened to mention to us be using your third eye spying on people having sex or are about to?" Riku asked.

Daius looked away with a blush filling his cheeks. He gave a small nod and Riku looked away and to me. I was confused as to why he would look at me. "Why look at me?" I asked him.

"Seems you were the smart one this time." Riku said. I gave him a nod and looked at Kage.

"So about those sausages?" I asked the youngest of us.

"Yeah I'll go to the kitchen right now. You want to come with me and help me set the table Riku. I think Sora is safe with Daius." Kage said, heading for the kitchen. Riku fell in line behind him and I looked over at Daius.

He reminded me of someone and I just now remembered who it was. He reminded me slightly of Axel. I looked at him and laughed.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I just remembered who you remind me of." I told him.

"Who would that be?" He asked.

"A man named Axel. You guys have the same color hair and you have the same color eyes too." I said.

"Funny how someone can remind us of someone else isn't it. You remind a bit of Kage back when he was still innocent. He was always happy like you are." Daius said.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I was just quiet. It's funny because I'm almost never quiet. I looked at Daius and saw he had a small, sad smile on his face. "He may not be the same as he was when we were kids but I've always loved him since we were really young."

"Riku and I were best friends since we were kids too. I suppose best friends make the best lovers." I said with a smile.

"It seems that way." Daius said.

We sat there lost in our own thoughts until we heard Kage yell "Get away from that pan."

I looked up and then heard Riku shout "What the fuck was that for?"

I ran in to the kitchen, Daius behind me. When I got there I saw Riku standing by the faucet holding his hand under the water. 

Kage was flipping some large sausage patties at the stove with a glare on his face. "That▓s what you get for trying to get in between me and something I'm cooking." He said as he turned his attention back to Riku.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at the two of them.

"I was reaching for those plates up there and the little bastard hit me with the spatula." Riku said glaring at Kage who was watching the sausages calmly as if he hadn't just done anything.

I looked at Riku's hand to see that it had a red mark it from Kage had hit him. It was slightly swollen and looked like it hurt a bit.

"You're fucking evil." Riku said to Kage as he sat down.

"You've said that to at least once a day since you've met me Riku but I know you don't mean it. It's almost funny." Kage said, laughing in a tone that sounded fitting for one his age. It was a silly giggle that even had me laughing.

"It's one thing for him to be laughing, but you Sora? My boyfriend laughing when I'm injured? Some love." Riku said, with fake hurt in his voice.

"Breakfast is ready. I'm done so you can get the plates now Riku." Kage said.

"Get them yourself." Riku said with a smile.

"I would if I could reach them. You're about ten inches taller then I am so you have to get them." Kage said.

Riku laughed and got four plates from were they were stored above the stove in a high cupboard. He sat them on the table and got four glasses from another cupboard after looking in two before that one.

He sat them in front of each of us as Kage went to the fridge and opened it up. "What's everyone want to drink?" he asked.

"Milk." Riku, Daius and I said at once. We all looked at each other and laughed as Kage filled all four glasses with milk. He then closed the jug and put it back in the fridge.

"What did you use to season these Kage?" I asked as I looked at the sausage.

"You don't season meat form Kouda, Sora. The livestock are fed a special diet so that they have the best taste as meat. Their very scientific when it comes to raising their animals they're going to eat." Kage said as he started to eat one of his four large sausages that were each about half the size of a burger patty.

I took a bite out of my own sausage and decided he was right. It tasted really good. The four of us ate quickly and soon we were heading back to out bedrooms for our belongings.

Riku and I went back to the bedroom and packed up all of our Shyran outfits except for the ones we were wearing and strapped our swords to sides. We left the room and went to the front were Kage was already waiting for us.

"As soon as Daius gets back from telling Shiro we're leaving then we can be off. Until then I think I'll try something while he's not here to stop me." Kage said as he went to the table and grabbed a large glass bottle full of a syrupy clear liquid and poured himself a little bit of it in a small glass next to the bottle.

He took a drink and winced slightly. "Damn that's strong." He said as he sipped it again. Soon the glass was gone and Kage was smiling.

"Dai is going to kill me when he gets back but oh well. It was worth it." he said as he refilled his glass and poured another two glasses. He handed one to me and one to Riku.

I sniffed it and was slightly off put by the smell but Riku was drinking it so it couldn't be that bad. I took a large drink and suddenly felt the urge to throw up.

It had burned my throat as it went down. I saw Kage and Riku looking amused but Riku also looked a little worried.

"What is that shit?" I asked, gagging slightly.

Kage smiled and said "Koudan vodka."

"How could you get me and Riku to drink it without us knowing what it was? That stuff could kill a person." I said.

"You had to have known it was vodka Sora. I know you're not that innocent." Riku said, taking a small sip of his drink.

"I think I'll bring it with me." Kage said as he put the bottle in his bag.

"You're going to put it back." Daius' voice said.

"Shit. I'm caught. What are you going to do? You going to spank me Dai? Spank me like you did last night?" Kage laughed.

"How much did you have?" Daius asked as he walked in from the entry way and ignoring Kage's vulgar comments.

"Only a little bit." Kage said with a smile.

"It only takes you a little bit." Daius said.

Kage just smiled and said "You know I'm not drunk. I had about three shots. You should try some Dai. It's really good."

"Good? You're nuts. My throat will never be the same again." I said looking at Kage.

"You know I don't drink and you shouldn't either. It makes you get silly." Daius said.

Kage smiled and said "I'll be just fine. Now let's leave and take the vodka with us.■

Daius thought for a short time before he said ⌠Fine you can bring it back┘ Are you too drunk to fly us out of here?"

"No. You know I get a little silly after a few drinks but it takes a lot to get me drunk. Besides this stuff isn't very strong." Kage said as we headed for the door. Daius gave a nod and the four of us left the village and walked a short distance from the village gates.

Kage pulled the bird flute from his pouch on his belt and began to play it. He played for several minutes before he put it away. He got a nervous expression on his face and shook his head.

"I think something happened to the bird, which means Ansem and Zoul are around. They're the only ones who could have killed our bird. There's no animal around that can slay a mounting bird. It would take a trained warrior to kill one. They probably sent their bird away too. Either that or they kept it around to hunt us easier. Be on the look out for them." He said.

The four of us were about to start walking when the bird came running to us with a large amount of blood around its beak and on its talons.

"He's not injured. He was just getting his breakfast." Kage said looking at us as he brought the flute from his pouch back to his lips and played it once more.

The bird sank down to the ground so we could get on it. We got on the bird and flew back to Shyra, without any troubles.

When we landed a short bit away from Shyra and made it back to the gates. When we made it to the village there was a guard there waiting for us. 

"I'll take the bird Kage. Seer Tenchi requested to see you, Sora, and Riku right away. I was also given orders strict to keep you from seeing in to the conversation that takes place Daius." The guard said.

"What do you mean?" Daius asked. 

"I was ordered to kill you if you began to go in to a seer's trance, which is something I don't want to have to do. Please obey." The guard said.

Daius gave a nod and Kage pulled him away from the guard. He looked Daius said "Don't do anything stupid. I'm the only one of us who is allowed to stupid things. Okay?"

"I promise I won't do anything that will get me killed." Daius as Kage pulled him in to his arms.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Now that I got over my fears and admitted that I love you I won't anything pull us apart, especially our own stupidity" Kage said as he pulled the taller teen down to kiss him.

He kissed him softly and said "Since it's late you should head home when you're allowed to and come get me in the morning." Daius gave a nod. With his goodbye said Kage led Riku and I to see Tenchi 


	9. Let me drown the truth

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters don't belong to me but Shyra, Kouda, and everyone in them belong to me.

Kage, Riku, and I stood before Tenchi and looked at us with a frown. "I suppose this is the time I told the three of you the truth." He stood from his throe and said "Guards leave us."

"Are you sure you want all of us to leave you? You and Kage alone with these outlanders?" A guard said.

"Kage is more then able to handle them if they do anything and I know they won't. Do as you're ordered." Tenchi said. All of the guards left, leaving the three of us alone with Tenchi.

"Why did you order all of your guards away?" Kage asked, curiosity filling his face.

"I'm going to tell the three of you the truth that only two people in this world know. It will soon be five though with you, Sora, and Riku knowing." Tenchi said.

"What is that truth?" Kage asked impatiently.

"That this is world is full of evil. It was not meant to be. Only three people who have good hearts could open the chests. You, Sora, and Riku are the only good hearted ones in this world who think that the way life in it is wrong and for that you are the three who must save everyone in this world from themselves." Tenchi said solemnly.

Kage looked confused but my heart skipped a beat and Riku let out a sound of surprise. "What do you mean? How are we going to save this world from itself?" Kage asked.

"There are six great hearts now in this world. Three good and three evil. One of each for light, darkness, and shadow. The good must triumph for this world to saved from itself, but it won't be saved in the way that you▓re thinking. This world can only see salvation through destruction." Tenchi said.

"So I'm going to have to help destroy this world? Why should I? There are people I care about here that are going to die if I do it. You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to do it!" Kage shouted at Tenchi as he stood up and reached for his swords. 

Riku and I each grabbed one of his hands and we managed to pull him back to sitting on the ground in between us. He looked at the two of us and back to Tenchi.

"What's going to happen to me and everyone else when the world ends?" Kage asked.

"You will be able to leave this world and go with Sora and Riku to their world if you wish to because you will be able to see the rift out of here but nobody else will and you should go." Tenchi said.

"Why should I be spared out of everyone in this world? I'm just as much of a murderer as everyone else here. I'm just as guilty and my hands are probably stained with more blood then anyone elses." Kage asked bitterly.

"The fact that you see what you've had to do as wrong is enough to bring your salvation. You must do it so no more children like yourself become as tainted as you. Do it for the unborn ones so that may be saved from hell and become angels." Tenchi said.

"It seems like I'm going to hell anyways so what will a mass murder of a world▓s population going to matter? Is that it?" Kage asked glaring at the old man.

"I don't see as a hell bound soul Kage. Save this world and live the life you should have been able to live from the moment of your birth." Tenchi said softly as he stepped up to Kage and placed a hand on the young ninja's shoulder.

"What about Daius?" Kage asked with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry about him. He'll never know of your act. He can't see this and you won't want to tell him." Tenchi said.

Kage roughly grabbed Tenchi's wrist of the hand on his shoulder and stood up. "You're a sick old bastard. I should kill you right now. It takes a lot to piss me off but you've done it." He said in a venomous tone to the old man.

"Kage don't do it." Riku said.

"I won't." Kage said as he pushed Tenchi's arm up with a rough motion. "We're done here. The four of us will leave in the morning. Daius can lead us to those three, we'll kill them, and destroy this world but I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it so there won't ever be another tortured soul like me again." He said, gesturing for Riku and me to stand.

We left the throne room and Kage looked at the guards. "Get your asses back in there right now. Your breaks are over." He said firmly in a tone with a bit of anger in it.

They saluted him as two of them opened the doors and they began to file in to the throne room in two lines. We left and walked to Kage's house and once we were inside Kage frowned.

"I hate this shit. I really do. I have to destroy the world and I have to die with everyone." Kage said as he went to the bathroom.

"You can come with us." I said to Kage as he began to fill the tub.

"I'm going to be part of the death of everyone in Shyra, Kouda, and the rest of the villages in this world. I don▓t want to think about anything much right now. Kage said as he went to his bag and pulled out the bottle of vodka.

The three of us undressed and got in the tub. Kage took a long drink from the bottle of vodka and said "I don▓t know why I deserve to be saved from everything. I'm just much of a killer as everyone else here. I'm just as evil as everyone else."

"You're not evil. You just live a different life then most other people." I said to Kage.

"I'm a sick killer. I stuck a knife through the back of my father while he had his arms around me after he told me he loved me. He threw up blood all over me and I told him I loved him too. Then I sat him down and I didn▓t finish him off. I just gabbed up Zoul, threw him on the back of the horse after I bandaged him up and left my father to bleed to death. I'm fucking evil." Kage said as he took another large drink of the vodka.

"You've had enough." I said reaching for the vodka. Kage sat it behind him and glared at me. I was about o reach over and grab it from him but he just pulled me down on top of him.

"Sora, it's never enough for me. Never enough to forget it all. Never enough to forget all those faces full of surprise and pain while I deliver then finial blow. I may deliver the injection but they feel it in time it takes for it to take effect. It's never enough for me to forget the pain I've caused and felt." He said softly and sadly in my ear.

I looked down at him and he said "I can't see how a couple of nice guys like you two can stand someone like me. I'm a murderer for hire who▓s used everything I have to get the job done. You two are pure hearted innocent people who are going to have to become killers to save a world full of them."

I felt a change in the water. Riku had moved over to sit by the two of us. I though he would be angry for the way Kage pulled me on top of him but had had a compassionate look on his face.

"Killing Ansem is something I knew I would have to do one day or another. I just didn't think it would be this soon. I don't blame you for any of this at all. I was the one who found the portal here so if it's anyones fault for this it's mine and the only one with any right to blame anyone is Sora to blame me and he doesn't blame me at all do you Sora?" Riku said.

"I don't blame you at all. I think if we hadn't come here we would still be in denial about our feelings. If it weren't for you Kage I don't think we would have admitted anything to each other." I said.

"I'm glad you guys don▓t hate me. I really am. It's nice to be loved and have friends." Kage said as he drew Riku in to the hug he had me in.

The two of us were on top of him and he said "It's really nice to be loved. I love you guys so much. I miss Dai right now too. If only he were in here with us. Then I would really have everyone I love. Still though it's nice to have love around you isn't it?" Kage asked as he let go of us and went for the vodka again.

Riku took the bottle from him and took a long drink himself before he passed it to me "Finish it off Sora. We don't want him having anymore then he already has; besides I think Daius would be more merciful if we were all hung over in the morning instead of just Kage." He said.

I looked at the bottle and saw that there was only a little bit left but still I remembered the way it burned my throat this morning. "What the hell. I'll drink it." I said as I took a slow sip of the bottle.

I winced as it burned its way down my throat causing Riku and Kage to laugh. I slowly began to drink the vodka until I had finished it off.

We washed ourselves off and went to Kage's bed without bothering to get dressed. When we were all under the covers I felt Kage crawl next to me. "You think we should tell Riku about last night?" He whispered in my ear.

"I already know. Daius told me. I'm not mad. Soar▓s a good kisser isn't he?" Riku asked.

I felt myself blush as Kage said "Yes he is. You think he can tell me if I'm a good kisser? I've always wondered about that."

"I don't remember to be honest. I don▓t remember much of anything right now. I just remember I'm bed with you and Riku, who's my boyfriend." I said to Kage.

"But he's right here so it's just fine." Kage said.

"No it's not fine. It's not fine at all. I'm going to sleep on the couch." I said as I pushed Kage off me and ran for the couch. 

Once there I pulled a blanket over myself and fell asleep. 


	10. final preperations

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts but the rest is mine.

I woke up to the feeling of being shaken. I looked up and saw that Daius was shaking me. "Wake up Sora." the red head said. He was speaking normally but it made my head hurt.

"Shhh please. Head hurts." I said weakly as I stood up. I looked and saw that Daius was staring at me. "What are you looking at me like that for?" I asked him.

"You're bare naked Sora; you must have gotten drunk and passed out here on the couch. Where are Kage and Riku?■ Daius asked.

"They're in the bed. I didn't want to sleep in there because they were acting funny. I don't remember much but they were acting funny and I left." I said as followed Daius to the bedroom.

We walked in the door and I saw something I wanted to pretend I didn't. I saw Riku and Kage sleeping in each others arms. Kage has his head on Riku's chest and they were holding each other close to the other. I yanked the cover off to see the two of them were both naked. 

Daius roughly pulled Kage off of Riku and gave him a slap across the face. Kage suddenly was fully alert. He pushed Daius to the ground and had him pinned down with his elbow at the older teen▓s throat. His eyes softened when he looked down.

"Sorry Dai. You know I get startled when I'm violently woken up." Kage said as he went to were he kept his outfits and he began to get dressed. 

Riku was staring straight in to my eyes. I looked at him and shot him a glare. "What happened last night?" I asked him.

"Nothing." Riku said softly.

"Something happened. It was happening when I left. How far did you two go?" I asked him.

"All we did was make out." Kage said as he pulled a pair of pants on.

"They're telling the truth. I say we forgive them. It's not like he had sex behind our backs. Not only that but you were in here when it was starting Sora so you knew it was going to happen. We have a mission to complete and I suggest we get ready for it." Daius said.

I gave a nod and said "Then let's go." The three of them looked at me and started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"You're bare ass naked Sora." Kage said with a smile. 

I looked down and felt my face fill with a blush. I dressed myself and so did Riku. 

When we were all dressed Kage looked over us and said "I think we might need some extra protection then just regular clothes."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm going to wear my armor. Well some of it anyways. I can pick you guys up some chain mail if you want me to. It will slow you guys down a little but it will protect you slightly from a sword blow. What do you guys think?" Kage asked.

"I already have that covered." Riku said. He closed his eyes and I saw that he was covered in his darkness armor that I first saw on him in Castle Oblivion. He then closed his eyes once more and it was gone.

"I don't want to be slowed down by any armor. I've never worn it before so I think it would be a bad idea to wear it now." I said.

"Sora an elven swordsman is nothing to take lightly. Just come with us and try something on at this one store before we go." Daius warned.

"If you insist on it then it would probably be a good idea Daius." I said with a sigh.

"Mithril is light and strong. I can buy you some mithril chain mail." Kage said to me with a reassuring look.

Daius smiled and said "Here's something to consider Sora." He pulled his shirt off and I saw a thick layer of red chain mail under it. He removed the chain mail with one hand and tossed it at me.

It flew at me the way a normal shirt would. I caught it with both hands but let go of it with one. I laughed as it tossed it up and down several times. It was really only about five pounds or so.

"This is really light. I think I can wear it." I said as I tossed it back to Daius as he put it back on followed by his shirt.

Kage gave nod and said "Come with me guys I'll probably need some help."

"The plate mail?" Daius asked in surprise.

"The second degree protective plates so yes. You would think it would be impossible to surprise you." Kage said with a laugh.

"Just because I can see some things before they happen doesn't mean I do. There are some things I don't bother looking in to and some things I can't see. Like I don't know what▓s going to happen after we finish with this mission. I can't see much of it and all I can see is darkness when I try to look past it." Daius said grimly.

I saw Kage give a small shudder but quickly regained his composure and said "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Daius gave a nod and said "Now lets help you get in to your armor."

Kage gave a nod. We walked out of the room and in to another room with a picture of a shield on it. He opened the door and looked around.

My eyes came to rest on a full suit of armor that looked like it would have been worn by a knight. It was black and gold armor with a few red spots on it. The red was a certain shade and I wondered about it so I had to ask.

"Is that covered in blood?" I asked Kage.

He gave a nod and said "Part of being a mercenary means I sometimes have to fight in battles in wars. Some battles last for a long time and in that time the blood stains the armor and it becomes impossible to get off.■

I looked over the full suit of armor and Kage said "I won't be wearing that to fight with Zoul though. That would slow me down too much."

He walked passed it to a stand that had a sky blue chain mail tunic on it. He removed his shirt and pulled the chain mail tunic on before he covered it with his shirt. He then walked a little further in to room and his eyes rested on what looked like small plates of armor made of the same blue metal.

It had shoulder guards on it that stuck just enough to cover his shoulders.

He pulled on the breast plate and said "Can one of you strap this for me?"

Daius walked over and did the straps on the back of the plate. Kage then grabbed a pair of upper arm guards and put them on his upper arms. Once he had finished with the he put on forearm guards that he strapped in to place. Following those came leg and thigh plates. When he had finished with that he turned and looked at the three of us.

"Well I'm ready as I'll ever be for this." He said softly.

"What about your helmet?" Daius asked.

"If I took a blow to the head with or without it wouldn't make a difference. I would be too stunned to react to block the next one and it makes it harder to see. It's more a hindrance then an aid.' I'm not wearing it." Kage said as he left the room.

We went to his armory where he got his twin swords. He put them on his back and then strung Twilight in its sheath on the right side of his belt.

We left Kage's home and walked through the streets of Shyra until we came to a large stone building with a metal door. Kage opened the door to the building and motioned for me to come inside.

I walked inside and immediately began to sweat. It was one of the hottest places I've been inside of. I looked at Kage who seemed to be unaffected by the heat.

He walked over to an old man who looked at him with surprise. "I never see you in here Kage. Surely there's a cause for panic when you come to see me. Even more so when you're wearing armor. What do you need from me?" The old man asked.

"I need a mithril chain mail tunic for my friend. Do you have one that would fit him?" Kage asked.

"I do but it's going to have to cost you a lot. Mithril is harder and harder to find. Especially the pure mithril you're used to. The seer apprentice Daius came in and bought a mithril tunic today. I told him that I only had blood mithril and I'm sorry to say that that's the truth." He said as he went to a rack were there several tunics hanging there.

"What's your name blue eyes?" The old man asked me.

"My name is Sora." I said.

"Well then Sora come with me." He said.

I followed him and he sat me down on a stool. "Take off that shirt of yours." He said.

I did as I was told and sat there while he looked me over. I was beginning to get nervous until he turned his back to me and grabbed a red chain mail tunic. He turned around and handed the tunic.

"I'm surprised to see a warrior of your age without a single scar on his body. You must be damn good with that sword of yours." He said as he eyed the sunlight on my hip.

"I am." I told him as I pulled the tunic over my chest. The metal felt cold against my skin and I gave a sigh of relief from the very short relief of the heat of the room.

"That will be twenty karats." The man said to me.

I gave him a confused look and he laughed. "Is Kage paying for this then?" He asked.

I gave him a nod and he said "That boy is quite generous. Usually the lives he takes chill a warrior's heart to ice but it's never happened to him. He's still as kind as he was the day I met him."

"How long have you known him?" I asked the man.

"I've known him his entire life. I won't go on spilling stories to you though because I can see that you two have something important to take care of."

Kage walked over to use and reached in a pouch on his belt and pulled out a handful of diamonds. He handed the man twenty large ones and said "We must be going now." The man gave a nod and we left the hot store.

Once we were outside Daius looked at us and said "Tenchi told us we can leave as soon as we're ready. He also gave me the spells of the blades and told me to give them to you three. Riku already knows his so that just leaves you two."

Daius leaned down slightly and rested his forehead On Kage's. "Clear your mind and close your eyes." The seer said. Kage shut his eyes and I his face take on a surprised look when he opened them after Daius had pulled away.

"You're turn now Sora." Daius said. I walked over to him and placed his forehead against mine. I felt fear fill my face. "Don't think about it. Close your eyes and don't think about anything."

I did as I was instructed and suddenly I felt some knowledge fill my mind. I had, in only a few seconds, learned several new spells.

Daius pulled his forehead away from me and said "We should go know." I gave a nod and the four of us headed to the gates and outside of Shyra. 


	11. the finial battle part one:a mutual loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but Shyra, Kouda, and their inhabitants are mine.

Author's note: There will be one finial character brought in to this story chapter. The elf who goes by the by the name of Reikila (Ray-key-la). Now on with the story.

The four of began to talk through the forest. I looked over at Kage who was holding on to Daius' hand. I looked over at Riku who looked away quickly.

He was feeling guilty and I was feeling angry. I figured it was within out rights. I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it though. Some things would have to be put behind us if we wanted to live

We walked for hours until we came to a wooded area. Kage looked around and said "Sora, you and Riku should build a fire while Dai and I go hunting us down some lunch."

I gave him a nod and waited until they gone. I was about to open my mouth but Riku beat me to it. "You're mad." He said.

"I have every right to be. You fucked up last night." I said looking at him in the eyes.

In his eyes I saw uncertainty and fear. He was afraid of something but I wasn't sure what. 

"What are you so scared of?" I asked him, beginning to get mad.

He just kept looking in my eyes. He wasn't saying anything. I felt my anger growing.

I smacked him across the face and glared at him "Fucking say something." I said.

"He doesn't mean anywhere close as much to me as you do. He's just a friend that I haven't known for even a week. You know I love you. I was drunk last night and you know that." Riku said so quietly I almost missed it.

I laughed. "You were drunk so that makes it okay to make out with someone else? I suppose you can excuse anything with being drunk can't you?"

"It's not like Sora. I was never that drunk before. I didn't know I would be so fogged over. I know it messed you up too. You didn't have as much as we did so you weren't as drunk. We were hardly even on each other for a half a minute before I pushed him off because I realized what was wrong with it." Riku said with a pleading tone in his voice.

"What was wrong with it? Pick what you say carefully." I asked and warned.

"Because he wasn't the one I love. He wasn't you." Riku said softly.

I felt my anger slowly melting away. I looked in his eyes and said "If you ever make out with anyone who isn't me and I find out about it you're never touching me again. Not only that but never get drunk again."

He looked in my eyes and said "I promise. If I were in my right mind it wouldn't have happened." I could tell he was being honest so I decided to forgive him.

I heard an unfamiliar laughter from somewhere. I looked over and saw a tall man in a green hooded cloak. He pulled the cloak off and I saw his face.

He had blood red eyes that made me sick to my stomach. His hair was long and as white as snow. His features were delicate and almost feminine but at the same time held a great deal of malice and gave me a sense of uncertainty.

"Forgive me but I find a reassurance of love to be one of those most beautiful things one can behold in this world but yet I'm fully certain the two of you are out for more then that. I would almost think with those swords on your hips that you boys are out for blood." The white haired man said.

"A few of our friends are out hunting. We're supposed to be building a fire but I can do that in a short time so we decided to talk for a bit." I said to the stranger.

"I know full well what you're able to do Sora." The man said.

I looked at him in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"Perhaps it would help if I told you mine? I'm Reikila, the elvin swordsmen and sword smith whose blades hang from your hips." He said with a surprisingly friendly smile on his face.

"You don't seem evil to me." I said to him.

"Good and evil are words based on opinion. I see myself as quite a good being and I view you as being quite evil. You're here to destroy this world with its wonderful order. I suppose we should wait for our friends to get here before we begin any form of violence though." Reikila said looking me in the eyes.

I wanted to look away from those bloody looking eyes of his but at the same time I didn't want him to see how afraid of him I was. He just smiled at me and pulled out a small dagger. I drew my sword and kept my eyes on his. 

"I doubt you've ever spilled blood before?" Reikila asked me.

I shook my head and watched as he brought the dagger up to his mouth with the sharp side towards him. His tongue slowly slid up the blade and I watched as there was a thin trail of blood left along that blade where he had licked.

I watched as he then put the dagger away and spit a bit of blood on his hand. He held his bloody hand out to me and said "I have blood in my veins. If you want to kill me you have to get over that fact."

I looked at him, almost frozen in fear. "You're sick." I said.

He simply smiled at me and said "That is, once more, based on opinion. I think I'm quite well. I'm simply trying to preserve the wonderful order of justice. The strong survive and the weak are cleansed from the gene pool. It's quite the lovely world. I must be leaving now but we will meet again. I'm sure of that since one of us is fated to slay the other."

I looked at him, hardly able to move, as he walked over to me. He placed his blood covered hand on my cheek and ran it across leaving a train of it down my face. "Remember I live as you do Sora. You view what you must to do as an evil act and I view it as enhancing the purity of this world. You will die by my hand unless you are stronger then I and can overcome your false sense of right and wrong.■ He said, looking me in the eyes with that smile still on his face.

I pushed him away and said "All of a sudden killing you doesn't seem to be such an evil thing. I'm tempted to do it right now."

"You over come your fears quite easily I see. You may be fun to play with after all." Reikila said.

"Where's Ansem you sick bastard?" Riku asked.

"You shall know when the time is right. I'm just here to see Sora for myself. He's quite the sickening creature I think. So full of fear and he has a warped sense of wrong and right." Reikila said.

"Don't insult me." I said as I readied sunlight to strike.

"So you wish for us to have our fight now?" Reikila asked.

I gave a nod.

"The time we fight is not this one Sora but soon you'll get your chance to kill me." Reikila said as he walked away.

I looked at Riku and shook my head. "How can anyone be that creepy?" I asked him.

Riku let out a sigh and said "You can't be scared of him Sora. Your fear will be the death of you in a fight." 

I gave a nod and looked at him. "I know but you have to admit he's a sicko."

"Who's a sicko and where▓s the fire Sora?" Kage's voice asked.

I looked and saw that he was standing behind me with seven fish on a stringer.

I laid down some logs and used magic to light them. When the fire was lit Kage smiled and put a stick through each fish and sat them down to cook.

"Who's the sicko?" Kage asked me once he had put the stick in the ground so the fish would be cooked by the fire.

"We met the elf." Riku said as he eyed the fish.

"You met the elf and you survived Sora? You're lucky. Hardly anyone survives an encounter with an elf that has the intention of killing them. When they start a fight they don't end it until death. How badly did he cut your face?" Kage said.

"He didn't move to attack me. He cut his tongue on a dagger, spit it in to his hand, and ran it down my face." I said.

"Typical elfin terror tactics. They either move in for the kill right away or they scare you shitless for the time they decide to kill you. I just kill them on sight though." Kage said bitterly.

"You kill an elf on sight?" Riku asked him.

"Yes I do. The elves are bitter enemies of the human race. They enjoy killing humans, especially children and warriors. I'm both so every elf I see I kill because I know they would do the same to me." Kage said.

"I would wipe that blood off of your face Sora." Daius said.

I gave a nod and went to wipe it off but it stung my fingers like salt in a cut. I let out a slight hiss of pain before I spit on my hand and went back to rubbing it. Soon I got it off and I looked at Daius. 

"Why did it sting?" I asked him.

"He must have had some sort of toxin on the blade. Things are poisonous to humans aren't to elves and the same is true with them and us." He said.

"What was his name?" Kage asked.

"He introduced himself as Reikila." Riku said.

"Shit. Not him." Kage said looking at me.

"You know him?" I asked him as he pulled the fish from the ground and distributed two of them for each of us while keeping three for him.

Kage gave a nod and said "He's the only enemy I haven't been able to kill and he said I was the same for him. Our paths have crossed three times before this one. He's one of the best swordsmen I've ever fought." before he took a bit out of his fish.

I let out a sigh and ate my fish thinking of how if Kage had trouble with him I was as good as dead. I beat Kage but that was only because I was able to trick him. I doubted this elf would fall for such a trick.

We had all finished eating and left our camp ground. Daius looked at them and said "I know were they are. It's hard for me to see but I saw it. Someone or something is doing quite well at hiding things from me."

Kage looked at him and said "I think they want to find us as much as we want to find them."

Daius gave a nod but his facial expression quickly changed to one of panic. He threw Kage to the ground and a flying blue object struck him in the stomach. He fell to the ground next to Kage who looked at him with surprise and fear. 

He was bleeding from his stomach were the knife had went though his armor. Kage pulled the knife out, pulled up the shirt, and pulled the seemingly useless chain mail away. Kage looked at the wound and his face went white. 

"I knew this was going to happen but I didn't want to tell you." Daius said as he looked in to Kage's eyes.

"It's okay. You'll be fine." Kage said. His voice sounded flat and shocked. 

Daius laughed weakly and said "We both know that's a lie."

Kage began to cry. He looked at Daius and said "You can't die. Everyone I love dies. You have to live. You have to!"

Daius gave a shook his head and said "Sorry but I can't. Just make it stop hurting."

Kage gave a nod and reached in to his pouch. He pulled out a syringe and looked at Daius who gave him a weak nod.

"I love you so much Dai." Kage as he brought Daius' arm in to his lap.

Daius tried to speak but all he managed to do was cough up blood on Kage who stuck then needle in to his vein and pushed the plunger down. I watched as the syringe was emptied in to Daius body.

Kage sat there holding on to Daius bleeding and dying body with his finger on his throat. He sat there for close to a minute before he stood up and pulled out the shorter of his twin swords in to his right hand in a backhanded hold.

He eyed his armored wrist and said "I don't know if I'll cut my life away or join you when this is over. I had hoped to spend the time until this word ended with Dai but there▓s no reason for me to stay or live anymore."

"As cold as this is going to sound you need to forget about it for now. We have something we need to do." Riku said.

Kage sheathed his sword and said "I'll gladly send this world to its end if it means nobody ever has to go through what I just did. Let's go."

"You're just going to leave his body there?" I asked Kage in surprise.

"What else am I supposed to do with it?" Kage asked.

"Where we're from we burn or cremate our dead." Riku said.

"If they're warriors it's the highest honor for them to be left in the forest so that in their death they can help to carry on another life."

I heard a sickening laugher and looked up in to the tree. I saw Zoul standing there on a branch. 

"It seems you're always by the code even after the life of the one love has ended in your arms. You're so cold Kage. I'm surprised you can love at all really." He said.

"You're one to talk. You just ended the life of one of your own people." Kage said drawing out the twilight and his shorter sword.

Zoul jumped down with his broadsword in hand. He went to swing at Kage who jumped to the side and slashed him deeply in the leg. Kage slashed out several times but Zoul blocked most of them.

The older warrior swung out and got Kage on his right leg cutting away the armor and leaving a wound. The two of them stepped away from each other and Zoul smiled. "We're both injured now. This can still go either way." he said.

"No. You're wrong." Kage said as he raised twilight above his head and brought it down over where his leg was wounded. I watched as the cut healed.

"I have a magical weapon and Daius showed me how to use its magic. You've seen one trick and this one will be the end of you." Kage said.

He jumped in to the air and landed in his shadow. I watched in surprise as the shadow swallowed him in to the ground. He came up less then a second later from Zoul's shadow and sliced the older mans head off. Blood from the decapitation covered Kage who didn't as much as flinch. He just swung twilight over the body and it was swallowed up by a shadow.

Kage turned around to look at Riku and me. He was covered in blood and had a pained look on his face. It was as if everything he's ever done hit him at once. He dropped to the ground and began crying.

"My father, my uncle, and my best friend since childhood I've come to love, and hundreds of faceless strangers. I've killed them all and I deserve to be saved?" he asked looking at Riku and me.

"That's up to you. In the end you get to decide if you want to be saved or not at least from this world but I think when the end does come for you God will take mercy on you. You've done what you had to do to survive when you knew nothing else and still felt remorse for your actions." Riku said.

Kage looked at him and said "I would rather find that out sooner or later. I'll help the two of you cut open the rift to your world but I'm not going to follow you through it. We're going to find Ansem, find Reikila, you two are going to do what you must here, and go back home."

I looked at Riku and he gave me a nod. "Then the hunt continues." Kage said grimly as we began to continue our trek through the forest. 


	12. heart felt

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts which makes me sad but Shyra, Kouda, and everyone from there is mine so I'm glad.

I looked over at Kage who seemed to be distant from Riku and me. He was walking ahead of us, leading the way through the forest and instructing us just fine but he seemed so robotic and detached in his actions. It was like he had become soulless. The fiery passionate spirit he once held was gone.

I turned my head behind me to glance at Riku who gave me a confused look. I pointed to Kage and he looked even more confused. I shook my head and said "We need to stop."

Kage looked behind me and I got a good look in to his eyes for the first time since he had killed Zoul and shortened Daius' suffering. His eyes had lost their fiery warmth. They were cold and hallow.

"What is it?" He asked me. His voice was flat and emotionless. There wasn't a trace of any feeling in it.

"You need to just let the walls come down. You need to let yourself feel what▓s in your heart." I told him.

"I have a question for you Sora." Kage said his voice still flat and emotionless.

"Ask it." I said.

"Riku is in your arms dieing slowly of a painful wound. It could take him several painful minutes to bleed to death. You kill him out of mercy because you love him. You did it because you love him but you still did it. How would you deal with it?" Kage asked me.

I held the contact I had with his eyes. I just stared in to them, lost in my thoughts, as I tried to come up with an answer. I stayed like that thinking for a long time until I finally said "I don't know what I would do but I wouldn't shut what it made me feel away. No matter how much pain I felt from my emotions I would never cast aside my heart. The day I quit feeling will be the day that I die." 

He looked at me and said "I was hurt because of the way I felt so I'll never feel about anything again."

"It's impossible not to feel. When I was in the deepest darkness and thought I had cast my heart aside I still felt. Even if you say you aren't feeling anything that's a lie. You're feeling something right now. Pain is an emotion as well as a psychical feeling." Riku said stepping next to Kage.

"You're right. I think I'll go hunt down something for us to eat for dinner. I'll consider the offer you guys gave me while I'm hunting." Kage said looking away from us and over to the side. I followed his gaze and saw a small cave. "You and Riku can build a fire in there for me to cook whatever I can find and kill for us." He finished as he ran off in the distance.

Riku and I gathered some wood and built a fire in the cave. Once the fire was built I looked over at Riku who was sitting across from me and I sighed.

"Why does he affect me so much? It's different with him then with anyone else. This is the first time we've ever offered to take someone back with us." I asked Riku.

"Maybe because you love him." Riku said to me. I looked at him and saw there was seriousness in his eyes. I loved Riku and he knew that.

"I can't love him. I love you." I told Riku. Riku looked at me and shook his head.

"I never said you didn't love me. He's so much like you were at his age that you've probably developed a brotherly sort of love for him or maybe you love the both of us. I know that I feel more then friendship to him but I still love you more then anything in the world."

"So you think that we love each other and we love him too? Is it possible to love more then one person at a time?" I asked Riku in confusion.

"It's possible and it happens more often then not but at the same time it's not something that a lot of people approve of. There's three way relationships and even open relationships. I know I love you, I know you love me, and I know we both care about Kage. Let's just see what happens and we'll work from there." Riku told me.

I gave him a nod and crawled over to rest my head on his chest. "Like I said I know I love you." I said as I pulled him down and kissed him softly on the lips. 

He kissed me back and said "I love you too." as he wrapped his arms around me.

We sat there holding each other until we heard the sound of hard breathing outside. We looked and saw Kage carrying what looked like a tangle of long vines. It wasn't until he was right in front of us that we saw he was carrying a few large snakes.

He tossed them aside and sat down. When he sat I saw that he was bleeding slightly from his leg were his armor plating had been cut away

"You're hurt." I said as I crawled away from Riku and over to Kage so I could inspect his wound. There were four puncture wounds in a small rectangle on his leg. They were bleeding but not very much.

"It's just a bite from a non-venomous snake. It hurts a little but I'll survive. If I wanted to die I would cut my head off so there wouldn't be any way of saving me." Kage said as he looked at his wound.

"Do you?" Riku asked as I walked over to the snakes to inspect them.

"Do I what?" Kage asked confusion in his voice.

"Do you want to die?" I asked Kage as I turned my attention back to him.

"I only wanted to die because I'm a killer but I've only lived fifteen years of life and only three of them were spent as a killer." Kage said.

"I thought you were fourteen." I said.

"It's the fourteenth day of the second month. This is my fifteenth birthday. Three years of killing to be one of the people who destroy this foul world of hate and pain to leave for one were I'm free to live a peaceful life if the offer still stands." Kage said.

"Of course the offer still stands. You're going to be living with me and Sora in our house. It'll be the three of us and whatever the world can throw our way." Riku said, moving to sit on Kage's left side.

I moved to sit on his right and said "We've figured out why we made the offer in the first place and we think it's going to work perfectly with you sharing a home with us."

Kage gave a nod and said "Dai told me before we left if something were to happen to him he would want me to be happy and not in mourning. I'll always feel sorrow for him but I will honor his last request and pursue happiness. I'll go with the two of you to were it is you've come from and leave this life I lived in this world of hell behind me."

I smiled at Riku and he pulled the two of us in a hug. I returned the embrace but Kage looked from one of us to the other with a confused look on his face a few times before he smiled.

We stayed there holding each other for a while before I heard a growling sound. I looked at Kage who said "That was my stomach. I think I should cook those snakes now." I gave a nod and we let go of him.

He laid three large rocks around the fire and sat the body of a snake on each rock. We watched and listened to them cook. I noticed Kage was looking from me to Riku and then to himself before he gave a nod and said quietly "I might as well."

"Might as well what?" I asked Kage.

"My ranking marks are painted on to my face with magical inks. At the assigning of their first ranking a warrior is taught the incantation to renounce their status as a warrior. It's usually done at the time of retirement or in dying breath. Since I won't be going back to the village I might as well remove my second tier general's markings." He said as looked at the snakes.

"Sounds like a plan. When are you going to do it?" I asked him.

"It can only be done at the time of a great injury or done facing the rising sun. When you wake up in the morning my face will be unmarked." Kage said as he poked one of the snakes and smiled.

"They're edible." Kage said as he pulled the shorter of his swords and cut the snakes in half down the middle. He handed the meat from one of them to me, the meat from the other to Riku, and began to eat one for himself.

Once we had finished our meal we sat down and watched the sunset and the moon begin to rise. We walked back to the cave and laid down. I was almost asleep when I read Riku let out a low growl of frustration.

"What is it Riku?" I asked him.

"Not what who. It's Ansem. He's outside and he's waiting for me." Riku said as he stood up with moon light in his left hand and his soul eater in his right. I got up to follow him outside but he looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't want you to see what I'm going to do to him Sora. Please stay in here for me. We're going away from here, we're going to fight, I'm going to kill him, and then I'll come back for you. I promise you I'll survive this." Riku said.

I pulled him in to my arms and kissed him on his lips. We stayed holding and kissing each other for what felt like an eternity spent in heaven before I pulled away from Riku and said "We can finish later. I think that gives you more of a reason to come back."

He smiled at me and said "I'll come back for you and that's a promise." After he said those words he walked out of the cave.

Kage looked at me and said "I know he'll be back. Anyone would return after a goodbye kiss like that."

"I hope you're right." I said as I stared at the entrance to the cave. 


	13. the final battle part two: dark duel

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine but the rest is.

Authors note: This chapter will be told in Riku's point of view.

I walked outside of the cave and looked at Ansem. He was standing there smiling at me. "Hello Riku. I see you still come to my side when I call you." He said as he took us to the dimension of darkness he showed me how to travel through.

"What do you want to say to me?" I asked him.

"We're the swordsmen of darkness. We have to have our fight at night." Ansem said to me.

I looked at the sky. "It's just evening. Night hasn't fallen yet. I'm going back to the cave." I said to Ansem as I turned to walk away.

I felt his strong hand grab my forearm. He pulled me against his chest. "I was thinking we could have some quality time before I had to kill you." He whispered in my ear.

I pushed him away from me and said "You know the answer is no it's always been no."

He laughed and said "The answer is always no at first but eventually you give in and I get what I want. You want it too Riku so don't make it hard on the two of us."

"I don't want your hands anywhere on my body. Night falls in twenty minutes and then you die. That will be my fondest memory of time with you. I'm going to enjoy ending your life." I told Ansem.

"But how will you take up twenty minutes? I'm sure you can always just do something for me to watch. I always enjoyed watching you please yourself. Perhaps you could do that for me to watch." He said.

"You're a sick twisted man." I said to Ansem.

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close to him. I glared at him as he wrapped his arm around my chest and cupped my chin. He tiled my face up and looked down at me. "I've said this one and I'll say it again. I know you want me as much as I want you." Ansem said as he leaned down to kiss me.

I let him kiss me and opened my mouth. I waited for him to slide his tongue in my mouth. When he did and bit down on it as hard as I could. He pulled away quickly and I looked up at him.

"In the past I was too young to know how fucked up you were. I wasn't able to say no to something that felt so psychically good but now I see that the things you did to me were never right. It's close enough to nightfall now." I said after I spit out a mouthful of his blood.

"I can't see how one as beautiful as you is so insistent on death. You won't be able to kill me but I'm full capable of killing. You know that this night will be the end of your life." Ansem said as he drew out a long red scimitar.

I swung out at him with moonlight but he blocked it. I struck again faster but he blocked and swung back at me with a quick slash I was hardly able to parry aside.

He swung once more and cut me lightly across the chest. I felt the blade cut in to my skin and frowned thinking "I should have worn some armor after all."

I ignored the pain and swung back, lightly cutting Ansem's arm, He took a step back and I laughed. "I have no problem spilling your blood."

He smiled at me and said "This just might make things interesting then if you're willing to kill me. I even had plans on what to do with your body after I had killed you but they might not happen."

"What kind of plans?" I asked him beginning to feel the disgust and anger an encounter with him always brings.

"After I had killed you I was going to close up your wounds and animate your body. Even though your soul wouldn't be in it a body like yours is a terrible thing to waste." Ansem said to me with a smile.

"You're a sick and twisted son of a bitch. You deserve to die slowly and painfully. I wish I could do it. The quick death I'm forced to give you is a kinder fate then you deserve." I said as I swung out with moonlight.

Ansem blocked the attack but I swung out with my empty hand and summoned my soul eater as I swung. His left leg was removed by the attack. I smiled as he fell to the ground. He looked up at me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ask me for it. You know we both want it." I taunted him with a smile. 

"You have to do it. You have to kill me and let moonlight consume me like Kage let twilight do to Zoul. I don't need to ask for it because you have to do it." Ansem said.

I let out a sigh and said "I'll get what I want."

I stabbed him in his right leg slowly and watched the terror in his eyes. "You wouldn't do this to me Riku. I'm a flesh and blood human just like you." Ansem said as I prepared to stab him again.

"You're nothing like me." I said as I stabbed his leg. "You're a liar. You twisted my dreams. You manipulated me. You raped me several times over then course of my most fragile years. You used me like I was nothing more then a tool." I stabbed him in his leg at the end of my every sentence.

He screamed out loudly in pain and I lost it. I began to slash at him wildly in a fury. I slashed at his body until I couldn't lift my arms anymore.

I felt hallow and burned out when I looked at his mutilated body. It was as if he was ravaged by some kind of a beast. 

I slowly swung moonlight over him and watched as a dark aura swallowed him up. When his body was gone my adrenaline rush wore off and I felt the pain from the shallow cut on my chest. I decided to heal it.

I sighed in disgust at what I had done as I left the dimension of darkness and walked back to the cave were Sora and Kage were waiting for me.

I went inside and saw Kage lying against the cave wall looking at the fire. Sora was lying against him with his head in Kage's lap. He had his arms around Sora and immediately turned his attention to me.

Kage looked at me and let go of Sora and laid him on the ground. He walked over to me and said "He tried to stay up but fell asleep a few hours after you left."

"How long have I been gone for?" I asked Kage.

The sun will be up in about five hours time. I suggest you go to sleep now. There's no way for us to wash the blood off of you so Sora will have to see it when he wakes up. I hope he doesn't think I found your dead body and dragged you back. How do you survive bleeding like that anyways?" Kage asked.

"It's not my blood. It's his. I couldn't stop and I didn't do it fast." I said choking back a sob.

"What do you mean you couldn't stop and you didn't do it fast?" He asked me.

"I cut one of his legs off in the fight and he fell to the ground. I stabbed his other leg a few times while I told him how different we are. I know he's evil but I did evil things to him before I killed him. Oh my god I killed him. I killed a man. I'm a murderer. I even slashed him up until my arms didn't work anymore." I said as I grabbed on to Kage and started sobbing.

"It's okay. It's over now. You did what you had to do." he said as he put his arms around me and held me close to him.

"I tortured him and after I finally did kill him I mutilated him like some kind of beast. It's not okay. I killed a man. I'm a murderer." I cried in to Kage's chest.

"You're not a murderer. You defended yourself. He would have killed you if you didn't kill him Riku. You did what you had to do. Just go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning if you do." Kage said.

"I don't know if I can or not." I said to him.

"Just go snuggle up next to Sora, hold him close to you, think happy thoughts, and go to sleep." Kage told me.

I looked at Sora and over to Kage again before I went over to Sora and took him in my arms. I snuggled close to him pulled him close to me and drifted off to sleep. 


	14. I'm not afraid anymore

Disclaimer: Though kingdom Hearts is not mine Kage is.

Author's note: This story returns to being told from Sora's point of view

I woke up to the smell of meat cooking. I opened my eyes and screamed at the first thing I saw.

Riku was laying on the ground next to me. His clothing was covered in blood as well as his face. I crawled over to were he was slowly and fearfully but when I got closer to him I saw that he was still alive.

"He came back a few hours before the sun came up." Kage said.

I looked over at him and saw that his face markings were gone. My first thought was that he looked really cute. I pushed that thought aside and smiled at him.

"I was afraid you found his dead body while you were out hunting for breakfast and drug him back here for me. I'm glad he survived." I said.

Kage gave a nod and said "All three of us are going to survive this and then we'll go to were ever it is that you and Riku are from. I have no clue what it's like but it must be better then here."

I sat next to him in front of the fire and said "We live in a place called Destiny Islands. It's a nice and warm island chain by the ocean. It's really warm and there▓s a lot of wonderful people there. Nobody has to hurt anyone because everyone is friends with everyone."

His eyes grew wide and he smiled. "It sounds like a paradise." He said.

I gave a nod and said "I've been to so many worlds but I never found one I liked better then back home."

"You forgot to mention my island." Riku said.

I looked and saw that he was awake and sitting up smileing at me.

"It's not your island. It's everyones island." I said to him.

"Nobody's ever been able to take it from me so it's mine." Riku said with a smirk.

"Just yours?" I asked him.

"Well ours. I suppose I can share it with you two but nobody else." he said.

"I thought you said everyone got along." Kage said in a teasing tone.

"We do all get along but all of us younger ones sword fight and Riku is the best. There▓s this small island were a fruit tree that grows a special fruit is on and Riku spends a lot of time on that small island and everyone tries to sword fight him and knock him in to the water but it doesn▓t happen very often so he says it's his island." I told Kage.

"Can we build a house on it?" He asked.

"No room. It's really tiny." I said.

"Then why fight over it if it's so small?" Kage asked.

"It's like a game." Riku said.

Kage smiled and said "Sounds like a nice place."

Riku and I just gave a small nod in agreement.

Kage looked at the meet that was cooking and said "Breakfast is done."

He handed me and Riku each a peice of meat. I took a large bite out of mine but Riku looked at his uncertianly.

"What is this?" Riku asked.

"Not sure what it is. It's animal an I've never seen before that attacked me while I was out hunting this morning. How does it taste Sora?" Kage said.

"It's fine. It's tender, juicy, and has a good flavor." I said with a mouth full of meat.

Kage smiled and started to eat his large piece of meat. Riku stared at his before he finially bit in to it. The three of us ate breakfast with small talk made occasioanlly throught the meal.

We were sitting around talking about Desteny Islands untill the sound of someone clearing thier throat interupted us. I looked to see Reikila standing in the cave.

"So we meet agian." Kage said to the tall elf with malace in his voice.

The murderous creature just smiled and said "I suppose we do. We must be bound by some kind of fate. We always meet on oposet sides in battle yet neither of us has been ever to slay the other. I've killed every opponent I've come across and I'm sure the same has been true for you."

"What do you want?" Riku asked, moveing between me and Reikila.

The elf laughed and said "You think you'll be able to protect your little boyfreind from me forever? He has to kill me in a duel for the two of you to go home which means we have to have a one on one fight to the death. You won't be able to save him from me."

"Does it really have to be a duel? Your pateners you picked were ones who had strong bonds and intentions with me and Riku. Zoul wanted to kill me no matter what for me killing my father who was his brother and acted alone to try it." Kage challenged.

"Ansem always preferred it to be just me and him when he would force himself on me and he tired it before I killed him. He would of come for me alone even if he didn't have to." Riku added.

Reikila smiled and laughed. I was chilled by the sound of his laughter. He walked over to Riku and puched him in the stomach with no warning.

Riku fell to the ground and Reikila stood right in front of me. He put a foot on Riku's chest so he couldn▓t stand up and looked him in the eyes.

"You can't save him from me so don't try. I'll kill you and let him live if you get in my agian." The elf said as he took his foot off of Riku's chest.

Riku stood up and got beside me and took my hand. He glared at Reikila who just smiled and calmly said "You're freinds have both made good points but I want you to do me a big favor and think about a little something for me."

I looked up in to his eyes and said "I'll never do anything for you."

The elf smiled and said "If you freinds are right they'll be able to help you fight me but you still have to land the killing blow if you're able to with that weak heart of yours to spill the blood of a liveing creature. If I'm right and they help you then you and Riku will be stuck here forever."

"You admit I'm you're equal don't you?" Kage asked Reikila.

"As much as I hate to say it to a human child I will in your case because you've earned it. Nobody has survived one encounter wiht me and you've lived through several." The elf said.

"Sora beat me in a sword fight." Kage told him.

He laughed and said "You're still alive so he didn't beat you in a fight. He bested you in a play session. You humans fight with each other for play some times never even wounding your opponent. Every time an elf fights another it's to the death. Once two elves begin a fight if one ends it with out the death of his opponent both are slain. It's a disgrace to end a fight without the death of an opponent."

Kage smiled ad him and said "You must be quite the disgrace then. At least three times we've fought each other that we know of, probably more where we were both wearing full armer with our faces covered so we didn't recognize each other, and we're both still alive."

The elf turned his attention from me to Kage He walked over to the youngest of us and looked down at him. He towered over Kage by at least a foot.

"I may be young but I'm no child. I've been stared down by men bigger then you are and killed them in battle. I'm not afraid of you at all." Kage said as he looked up at Reikila's face.

Reikila leaned down and kissed Kage on the cheek. "You're so attractive for a human. Maybe that's why I've kept you alive." He said.

Kage had a look of disgust on his face and said "Say or do whatever the fuck it was you came here for and leave."

Reikila smiled, looked at me and said "I came here to kill you Sora."

I froze. I had my life threatened before but never in such direct terms and I never thought it could be stated so calmly.

"Don't have a heart attack boy. That would ruin my fun." Reikila said.

"Before we fight I have a few things to ask of you incase you kill me." I said.

"You're a cowering weakling who I'm disgusted by but as in the human culture the elfin culture allows one who will be dying one thing as their last request." Reikila said.

"Probably the only thing we have in common." Kage said quickly, as if without thinking.

Reikila gave a nod and said "So Sora what will the one last thing be? One last time in the arms of your boyfreind?"

"Since this will be a fight to the death and we aren't sure who will win I'm going to tell you what I want and I want to know what you want so I can honor your last request if I win. Those are the two things."

Reikila's expression changed from cruel and taunting to surprised. He smiled at me and said "I'll let you have today to spend with Riku and we'll fight tomorrow. What is it you want from me?"

"I want to know how to open the portal back to our home with the swords. We were never told that by Tenchi." I said.

"When the three of you are the masters true masters of the swords, which is done by killing one you have two connections with, the tree of you must at the same time say the name of the world you want to travel to and swing the swords from over head to the ground. That will open a door to the world that will close whenever the three light bearers step through it." Reikila said.

"Thank you. Now my question is this. What do you want?" I asked Reikila.

"I'm an aged warrior. My natural life will probably come to an end in less then a decade due to my age. I'm not expected to live much longer by the finest elfin doctors. They say I should of retired a century ago but I'll never retire because I wish to die in battle with one who is able to best me." He said.

"You have the appearance of a forty year old human man so you must be a few hundred years old." Kage said.

"I'm five hundred and twenty six years old." Reikila said.

I let out a small sound of surprise at hearing this. "No way." I said.

Reikila laughed and said "I'm far more experianced then you but I'm in my last natural years of life so you may have a chance if you can rise above your fear of spilling blood."

I drew out sunlight and cut my finger open on the blade. I wiped the blood on his cheek and asked "Does this remind you of anything?"

Reikila laughed once more and said "I'll look forward to our fight tomorrow. Keep in mind this could be your last day and cherish it as such. I never hold back in a fight. Every one of my strikes comes with no mercey, just killing intnent."

I felt that fear rise up inside of me but I was able to hide it behind a nod. I watched as Reikila left. When he was finially gone Riku let out a low growl and said "I want to kill him."

"That makes two of us." Kage said.

"Three and I'm the one who's going to do it." I said as I sat down.

Riku looked at me with surprise and I said "He's not a human and he has no heart. He's a heartless evil being. I'll have no problem wiht killing him."

Riku gave a nod and said "He wants it anyways."

I shook my head and said "He doesn't want to die or he would of killed himself already."

"You're wrong and Riku's right. He wants to die but he wants to die by someone who is better then he is in battle. Me and him are equals but you're better then I am with the sword. You'll kill him, three of us will go to Desteny Islands, and this hell of a world will fade out of existance. I can't think of any better outcome." Kage said wiht a smile.

I let out a sigh and said "Yeah I just wish I knew I was going to survive this." as I stared at the finger I had cut open. I put it to my mouth and sucked on it for a second before I spit the blood out on the cave floor. I healed the wound and shook my head.

Riku laughed and said "That's gross Sora."

Kage laughed too and said "I can't believe you do that."

I looked at the youngest of us and said "You did it too."

He laughed and said "You said it was gross when I did it and here you are doing it after you cut yourself."

I just shook my head and said "Don't know why I did it."

The three of us all suddenly started laughing for a long time. We sat around and continued to laugh until Kage suddenly stopped laughing and asked "What the hell are we giggling about?"

I shruged and Riku looked at me. I met his eyes with my own and looked in to them. I saw they were full of worry. I looked to the other side and saw Kage looking at me with a bit of worry as well.

"I'm going to fucking die tomorrow. He▓s going to kill me and there▓s nothing I can do to save myself from him at all. I've never been more afraid in my life. I wish he would of killed me right now. Today is going to be spent just wondering wine he's going to come tomorrow. He's going to kill me. I know he is. I don▓t stand a chance." I said beginning to panic.

I felt a sharp hit on the side of my face. I looked and saw that Kage had his hand raised. "What was that for?" I asked him.

"If you think like that you are going to die. Be positive. You can take that sick fuck Sora. You can take him out and we can all leave this hell of a place." Kage said to me.

"Everyone back home is counting on us and we're counting on you. Everyone is counting on you. You've never let anyone down before so why start now?" Riku asked me.

I looked in to his eyes and although the words themselves were slightly harsh his eyes and tone were reassuring and comforting.

I turned my attention to Kage who smiled at me from behind Riku. He had that same encouraging look in his eyes.

I looked at him and said "I've come so far. Too far to turn back. I will only go on."

He smiled and said "On in to victory or defeat but no matter what still I will go on."

Riku gave a nod and said "May my might keep breath me but if I should fall let the land take my body.■

The three of us all said the finial line of "This is the life fate has made for me. I shall fight for the worlds purity."

Kage looked at me and said "It seems that you're ready for your fight tomorrow then. Just watch the dagger his left hand."

"Dagger in his left hand?" I asked.

"He'll throw one at you sometimes. You have blood mithirl but he's an aged elfin warrior who was around in the oldest days of mithirls use. The old way of purifying it is far more effective. I've seen his sword cut through a man's blade, shield, armer, and body in a single swing."

"So then my armer won't do me any good? Why am I wearing it?" I asked Kage.

"That man had steel equipment. What you have on will keep you from being killed in one swing is all. It will save you but only once." He said.

"So then he'll die if Reikila aims for the head or he'll get his leg cut off if he goes for it." Riku said.

"Reikila isn't the type to go for anywhere that▓s not fatal. When he fights he fights to kill you as fast as he can so that he can move on to the next opponent. He enjoys killing humans and sometimes pretends to be one to be hired for battles. He's a foul and evil piece of work but he does have a sense of honor and gives a quick, merciful death to everyone he kills." Kage explained.

I gave a nod and said "I can take him. I don't know how but I'll do it. I'll swear on my life that the three of us are leaving here for the islands after I fight Reikila tomorrow."

Riku looked in my eyes and said "If it's resting entirely in your hands then I have nothing to worry about." as he took my hand and pulled me in to a hug. 


	15. the final battle part three:end of all

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine but Kage is.

I woke up with a feeling of depression in myself as I looked around the cave. I saw Riku and Kage were awake.

Kage was tending to some meat by the fire and Riku was sitting up with his eyes close looking almost meditative.

"See what I told you. It helps to kill time. He's awake now." Kage said to Riku.

Riku slowly opened one eye and then another. He looked at me and smiled. "Good morning love." he said.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips. I felt him open his mouth so I slid my tongue inside. He pushed against my tongue with his own as he pulled me to the floor on top of him. The kiss lasted for quite a while until I pulled away for air and saw Kage staring at us.

He let out a sad sigh and said "Breakfast is ready."

I looked at the food and smelled it. It smelled better then anything I've smelled in a long time.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well Riku helped me kill a young wild mounting bird this morning so you're eating one of the best meals that comes from this area." Kage said.

"You guys don't expect me to survive do you?" I asked as I looked at them.

"I told you if it's all resting in your hands we have nothing to worry about Sora. I know you'll live. I just woke up and couldn▓t go back to sleep so Kage asked if I wanted to help get you a special breakfast is all." Riku said.

I looked at Kage who was red in the face. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. I went over to him and pulled him close to me. I gave him a hug and said "Thanks for thinking of me."

I felt him relax against me and return the hug. Riku looked at the two of us and joined in the embrace.

"What am I to you guys?" Kage asked us.

"Not sure but you're something big." Riku said.

"Maybe a brother or something?" I suggested.

"Would you hug your little brother like that?" Kage asked.

"Sora hugs everyone. He's a real touchy person and when we get home you're going to see that he's really hyper too. He eats a lot of sweets and drinks a lot of coffee. He's bouncy and hugs everyone." Riku said.

I got out of the hug and said "I am not hyper. I just go on an occasional sugar rush is all."

Kage looked at me and said "I think we should eat before Reikila gets here." I gave a nod and Riku went over to were the meet was cooking.

I took a bit of the meat and decided it was the best thing I've had for breakfast in a long time. I smiled at Riku and Kage but they were too busy eating to notice. We devoured the meat from the bird.

I looked at the entrance to the cave with a strange feeling in my stomach. I felt something inside of me and shortly after Reikila walked through the entrance.

"Good morning boys." He said in an excited voice. I looked at him and saw that his ears were sticking straight up.

"Let's get this taken care of so we can go home." I said.

"I was thinking you would want to draw it out and delay the moment of your death." Reikila said.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore Reikila. It seems to be the other way around. Perhaps you're afraid of what I'll do to you." I said in low tone.

"Nice." Riku whispered in my ear.

"I have no fear of death. In my age I welcome it in battle. Even if it does bring about the destruction of this world one of it's greatest warriors will survive and the fight is in his blood so I have no fear that the killing will cease." He said looking at Kage.

"You're wrong. I'll never kill again once I leave here." Kage said as he walked towards Reikila.

"Step back. You'll do nothing. Sora has to be the one to kill me but nothing stops me from killing you. I have no problems cutting the life from your body. I came her with intent to kill and it will not be prolonged any further. I could kill all three of you and still go on to take more lives." he said to Kage.

"The last person you killed will stay the last person you killed. Your life will be the only one I take. Kage will never kill again when he come home with Riku and I. The murderous cycle of this planet hell is ending with me. I'll be the last one to spill blood in the existence of this place." I said as I took sunlight in my right hand.

"Perhaps you'll be the one who is taken by the bloodlust. You're so willing to kill me that it's almost arousing. I can fell the hate, the anger, the desire to end my life. You remind me of myself before I made my first kill. The look in your eyes is almost arousing especially directed at me. Reikila said as he drew out a pair of golden daggers.

Each dagger was about eighteen inches long. He had several on his thighs and on belts around his chest and his waist. I wondered what he needed so many daggers for and then it hit me.

"If you survive this you're going to kill as many as you can until you go down. You don▓t intend to survive the day either way do you?" I asked him.

He gave a nod and said "I'll cleanse this world of the weaklings before the god of war claims my soul this day. I will not lie and say I wish to live this day but I won't let myself be beaten. I'll kill everyone I come across until I'm stricken down by my better. Not that you'll be saving any lives by killing me though. You're going to destroy this world because you see it's perfect order as evil."

"You're mad." I told him.

"I'm on a divine mission from the god of war to purge this world of weakness. You're quite powerful but your heat is weak and for that you must be killed." Reikila said as he pointed the dagger in his right hand at me.

"You seemed civil yesterday. Why the quick change of heart?" Kage asked.

"I'm ready to kill today. I'm not kind to anyone once I'm ready to kill them. You'll be next Kage. I'll enjoy doing things to your pretty little body once I finish with Sora." The elf said as he stepped closer to Kage.

"You won't lay a fucking finger on him. Get outside right now." I said surprising Riku and Kage. I surprised myself but if Reikila was surprised it didn't show.

He laughed and said "You're quite welcoming of a life and death battle but you stink of humanity and you bear the attitude of adolescent arrogance. I'm going to enjoy killing you. At the very least I'll leave you with a scar. I bet your flesh is unmarred isn't it?"

I was about to respond but I heard Kage behind me. "He's almost invincible in a close quarters indoors fight. You have to get him outside to even stand a chance." he whispered.

"Quite right Kage. You forgot elf ears mission nothing. You, Sora are, for lack of a better word, screwed with me in between you and the exit." Reikila said.

I summoned my oblivion keyblade and quickly flung it at Reikila who dodged it. I used that time to run past him and get outside. As soon as I reached the outside I turned to face him but I was too slow.

I felt a pain in my left leg. I looked ad saw a dagger in the ground next to my leg with blood on it.

I looked at Reikila who laughed and said "Such a cowardly and sluggish attack is no match for someone of my experience. I may be past my prime but there▓s no way you can match my centuries of experience."

I raised sunlight above me and shouted "Blinding burst!" as soon as I called out the attack I saw the bright light come from behind me.

When the light faded I saw Reikila standing to me with daggers over his eyes.

"He reflected the light away from his eyes with his daggers." Kage said in surprise.

"Sora, meaning sky, is a fitting name for you boy. You have your head so far in the clouds to forget that I'm the creator of the weapon you hold in your hand. I know all of it's attacks." The elf said as he raised his arms above his head.

He chanted something in another language and one of the belts of daggers from his chest rose in to the air.

The daggers began to circle around him. He laughed and said "Let's see how many you can dodge Sora. Kage has only seen me fight under human disguise but I'm free to sue my elfin battle magic here."

Two daggers flew at me. I quickly knocked them aside.

Three more came at me. i dodged two of them but the tried one drew a line of blood across my right arm. It wasn't anything fatal but it was painful.

I tried to raise my sword to strike him but I couldn't. "What is this?" I asked in surprise.

"Anchoring magical dagger strikes. Your arm might as well be gone." Reikila said.

I quickly moved my left arm to point the hand at the dagger and shouted "Firaga."

The dagger melted and I was able to move my hand again. I jumped at Reikila but the remaining daggers went for me. I maneuvered through them, only suffering a few minor wounds, on the way to Reikila.

I swung at him with sunlight. He blocked it and swung at me with the dagger in his left hand. I summoned my kingdom key to my left hand and blocked with it.

The weapon out of nowhere caught Reikila off guard. I swung out with sunlight and drew a line of blood across his left arm. He howled in pain and I heard Kage yell "That's it."

I jumped away and saw that I had blood on me. I looked and saw that Reikila was bleeding heavily. He tried to move his wrist to throw a dagger but he couldn't. It fell from his hand about a foot away from him.

He closed his eyes and mumbled something in that strange language and I suddenly caught fire were his blood was on me.

I held my left hand above the flames and summoned a fall of water to put the flames out. Due to the armor between my shirt and skin I wasn't burned but the armor was hot against my chest and stomach.

I looked and saw that Reikila had healed his arm wound. There was a scar there were I had cut. I let out a frustrated sigh and saw that I was surround by daggers.

Reikila closed his eyes once more and spoke in his elfin language. The daggers rose up around me and began to spin. The were a few feet away from me but they were getting closer in a teasingly slow pace. "You die now boy." Reikila said as the daggers picked up speed.

"Aeroga!" I shouted. A whirlwind blew around me and the daggers flew back at Reikila. I watched as they tore through him. He fell to the ground wounded.

"Well fought." he said so softly I could hardly hear him. I walked over to him but kept a distance. He laughed and said "My binding enchantments I placed on my daggers are a dual edged sword. I'm pined to the ground and can't move. I'm going to slowly bleed to death here. Not the way I intended to go at all." He said before he coughed up blood.

"No. Nobody I defeat will die slowly." I said as I walked to stand over him.

"Before you do one last thing. A sort of gift for defeating me. My daggers now serve you. They became yours the second your magic on them overpowered mine. Take them with you if you desire." Reikila said as he tried to stand.

I stared at Reikila and saw the daggers move as I wanted them to. All of the many daggers had on his body rose three feet above him. I brought them all down through his body in seconds.

I swung sunlight slowly over what was left of his body and the blade devoured his remains. I looked at the blood stained ground and saw the many daggers. I called them all to their sheaths and they fastened over my body.

"I hope I never have to kill again but I'm glad to know I can if I have to." I said as I healed my light wounds.

"What do we do now?" I asked Riku.

"Now we go home. All three of us." I said with a smile at Kage.

Kage walked over to my right and Riku stood my left. Riku drew moonlight and Kage drew out twilight.

"Ready guys?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go home." Riku said.

"I'm ready to run and never look back." Kage said with the happiest look I've seen on his face.

\We raised the lights over our head and all three at once shouted "Destiny islands." and swung our blades down.

A rift appeared same as in the secret place. We sheathed our swords joined hands and the three of us walked to the islands hand in hand.

End Notes

This is the longest story I've ever written as of it's completion and if you've made it here then I thank you for reading it all.

It took a lot of time and energy to write this but it's the most fun I've had on a story in a long time. The creation of this world and the people in it was quite a bit of fun.

I've fallen in love with Kage so there will be a sequel in his point of view that will be out fairly soon on this site. I already have that one all planed out in my mind. It will be called My New Home. I'm also working on an origional story for called Kage Of Shyra for but don't worry because I can work on more then one thing at a time.

I based a lot of these characters after people I know or knew. Daius is based off a friend of mine I met playing an online game.

Kage is a lot like I was at his age. I guess that makes me a bit of a narcissist for liking him so much but oh well.

I got the idea for Tenchi's always calm, funny, but stern when necessary personality from my grandfather who is like that.

I'm quite glad that I've never met anyone like Reikila but he reminds me of a friend of mine I met playing an online game. The friend wasn't evil but he was a hard core pker who always talked about how noobs should be killed so I kind of adapted that in to Reikila▓s desire to "Cleanse" the world of weakness.

Zoul was entirely made up in my mind. I haven't met a person like him that I can remember in this life but he was one of the first ones I thought of.

Now it's time for me to move on to the thank yous. First of all I want to thank my wonderful editor who I've come to love in be with the for the rest of my life sense who will see this chapter when it's posted because I'm editing this one on my own.

I would like to lastly and once again thank you for reading this long bit of work. Let me know what you thought of it on your way out ok? 


End file.
